


The Streamers

by Undead_Saturdays



Category: Original Work, The Streamers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Saturdays/pseuds/Undead_Saturdays
Summary: For a group of preteens and teens, growing up isn't the worst of their issues. It's when you're trying to save your city from the supervillains that threaten it.New episodes weekly!





	1. Chapter 1

(This takes place in the chronicles 'Year 1' )

An older Asian man is seen running down a hallway, sweat pouring down his face, while he huffs and puffs. The ceiling lights behind him keep busting out. The man runs past paintings and statues, starting to scream frantically. 

"Who are you huh!?" He starts asking. 

A swirling, circular metal small blade is now seen smashing into a ceiling light just behind him.

"Pandora?!" the man continues asking.

Another blade cuts into the neck of one statue, making the head fall off and smash onto the floor. The man trips, and falls to the floor as well. As he starts to get back up, shaking in fear, the remaining ceiling lights smash open, with the man then ducking down to pull out a knife from his right sock. Another blade slices past his hand as it swirls past, making the man yelp and pain, and run back off down the hallway. 

He looks behind him, trying to see thru the darkness, and then turns around to suddenly bump into a black haired female. The man then angrily punches at her, first with his right fist, then his left, though the woman just simply moves out the way. The man then starts kicking at her, and she blocks the blows with her arms, the man then does a combination of kicks and then a punch. The woman grabbed his right arm, and kicks his legs, sending the man falling to the ground.

She then kicks the man in the chest, tugging the man's right arm at the same time, sending the man skidding across the floor and into the side of another statue he screams out in pain and cusses about his arm, holding it with his left hand. The woman pulls out a long, slender, green colored sword from her back, and points it at him, as he then begs for his life. 

"Please!" The man starts wailing. "I'll pay you what you want!" I'll, I'll," The man keeps talking, stuttering a bit. "I'll double it!, "Just name the price!"

The woman then sliced off the top half of the statue behind him, a clean cut, and then placed the sword's tip to the man's neck, and pressing her face closer to his as she spoke, now seeing clearly the face of this young Asian woman.

"Looks like I'm your new client then." The woman said, then smirked right after saying that.

Episode #1 "The thing about Jade..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Oh, this outta be good." A pink haired young girl, known as Sparkles yelled. She dangled her legs over the side of a large stereo speaker box she sat on top of.

"Yeah, but I think Brimstones going to win." A green with purple streaks haired boy known as Cosmic whispered.

"Well," Sparkles started saying. "I go for Sonar, who do you go for?" She asked a young blonde haired girl sitting down next to the speaker box. The blonde haired girl, called Digital, kept her eyes focused on a laptop on her lap as she typed quickly on it while talking.

"I suggest from the data analysis, that Brimstone will be the winner," Digital answered back, as Sparkles then looked and sighed with disappointment.

Sparkles then started to smile again as red butterfly looking wings sprouted from her back, and screamed cheerfully to say, "Come on Sonar!" "Kick his butt!"

Two young boys are seen in front of the other three, standing on top of a large foam mat, one with red hair, known as Sonar, and a brown haired boy called Brimstone.

"Care to wager on it?" Digital asked Sparkles, with a forming grin on her lips, as Cosmic then looked at the two girls, blinking his eyes in confusion. 

"You know..." Brimstone started saying to Sonar. "Just cause you're the leader doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

The two boys got into a battle stance as Sonar started talking back to him. "Trust me, I've been practicing with my sister at home, so if I can take her, I know I can take you out!"

"Didn't she just turn, like twelve?" Brimstone asked.

"Shut it," Sonar said, sounding, and looking embarrassed at the same time.

"Whatever," Brimstone replied back, looking annoyed now.

"Begin!" Digital shouted, still not looking up from her laptop.

The two boys ran towards each other from opposite sides of the room, and they both yelled in anger. Sonar starts kicking at Brimstone, and Brimstone angrily grabs Sonars same leg that's kicking and threw him down to the ground. Sonar fell down to the mat, kicking both of Brimstones legs now, tripping Brimstone down to the mat beside him. Brimstone then punched Sonar in the stomach, and Sonar starts kicking Brimstone off him. 

Brimstone right jabs past Sonars neck, while Sonar gets up, and Brimstone stands up after him, while the other three look on with gasps, cheering, and chants. Sonar punches at Brimstone with his left fist, then his right, and his left again. Brimstone blocks the first two, but then gets hit across the face with the last blow, instantly kicking Sonar right after, in Sonars ribs. Sonar then grabs Brimstones neck, yelling in anger, while Brimstone ignites his hands on fire with black colored flames in front of him.

"You wanna do something!?" Brimstone yells at Sonar. "Then do it then!"

"No powers!" Digital said calmly.

Sonar then lets go of Brimstone, and Brimstones hands go back to normal, both of them staring angrily at each other. They both then leave off the mat in silence, with Brimstone going to a wall, and leaning up against it, rubbing the back of his neck. Sonar then sits down on one side of the large speaker box, as Sparkles start rubbing her hands together, with different colored sparkles forming around her hands, then pressing them on top of the speaker box, shapeshifting it into a large, white fluffy pillow. Sparkles then flew up in the air, her red butterfly looking wings flapping, giggling happily while looking down at Sonar, making Sonar look away some, blushing as he does. Brimstone watches from the distance, rolling his eyes while crossing his arms now.

"Next," Digital said, interrupting the scene as her eyes still looked at the laptop screen.

Sparkles then flew over, and placed her feet down on the white mat, Cosmic walking towards her now. 

"Easy win." Sparkles said cheerfully, closing her eyes, as Cosmic started floating a foot above the mat, green and purple colored circular rings rotating around his torso.

"Begin," Digital said, still typing.

Cosmic landed back down on the mat, blinking his eyes at Sparkles, looking dumbfounded. 

"Wait!" Sparkles yelled to Cosmic, pulling out a bag of cookies from a pouch attached to her belt, still keeping her eyes closed. She starts slowly pulling out a cookie, one by one, as Cosmic panted his tongue out, like a dog. Cosmic stared at it with longing eyes, while Sparkles started eating the cookies, making enjoyment sounds, and rubbing her belly at the same time. Cosmic started whimpering, as Sparkles spoke again.

"Let me win, and I'll give you the rest.." Sparkles said, in a teasing voice.

Cosmic nodded his head, up and down, quickly, as Sparkles then handed the bag of remaining cookies to him. Sparkles patted him on the head, while Cosmic happily munched the cookies with his eyes closed. 

"Unreal," Brimstone said, and Sonar smirked after. Sparkles made the letter 'V' sign with two fingers on her left hand, shouting out happily the word, "Victory!"

Just then, flashing lights and sounds came from all five, oval-shaped lights. A pink light from Sparkles necklace, a blue light from Digitals bracelet. A red light is shown from Brimstones watch, and a green light from a keychain hanging on Cosmic's pants. The last light, an orange one, flashed from a pin on Sonars shirt. 

"The Streamer Beamers !" Sonar said in surprise, as Digital stood up and double-tapped her bracelet, talking now. 

"There's a silent alarm pulled at fourteen zero eight Mcgregier drive, just west of Meganome City park," Digital said as everyone gathered around closer to listen. "Possible Shifter disturbance, or a fifteen percent false alarm variable."

The numbers zero and one start scrolling across her eyes as she lifts a finger in front of herself, and the top half of it folds down, revealing a USB cable cord, and she plugs it into a USB port on her Streamer Beamer, talking again now. 

"Uploading the schematics now. The download should be completed in less than one minute. Prepare for departure," Digital said, looking as if she was in a trance, with the same two numbers still scrolling across her eyes.

"Mission time!" Sparkles yell.

"I'm driving!" Sonar yelled.

"Wrong. I'm driving this time." Brimstone said back. "You'll just keep crashing us."

"Isn't that the best part about driving?" Sonar asked him, and Sparkles giggled.

"I wanna drive too tho." Sparkles said in protest. 

Digital raised up her right hand, to silence them as she spoke. "Do any of you actually know how to drive a Twenty-five elite Tarusian (tar-ru-see-n) flyer?" Digital asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three started whistling, looking around the room as if they were preoccupied, while Cosmic raised up a hand, then stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"I suggest we all wear seatbelts on the ride going there." Digital started to say, looking over at Cosmic.

"Most definitely." Digital finished saying with a worried look.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

"Okay, this is the place," Digital whispered, as they all jump down, a foot to the ground. A hovering, silver-colored spaceship is from where they come out of, and Cosmic draws a line with a finger on his Streamer Beamer. The Tarusian Flyer spaceship then cloaked itself, turning invisible, as the group of five run behind bushes and trees. They peek out at a nearby mansion in front of them, Sonar then coughed, saying "privileged" at the same time, and Sparkles lets out a whistle.

Cosmic nods silently, and Brimstone moves up closer, kneeling down, and walking past a statue in the front of a large garden. 

"Hold on," Digital says calmly. "Scanning for security grids." Her eyes then transform into red camera lenses, as she talks slowly, moving her head from the left to right now. "No lasers. No alarms. Everything has been already deactivated."

"Meaning someone already beat us to it," Brimstone said with squinting, pondering eyes.

Sparkles start happily flying over to a large pool, her red butterfly looking wings sprouting out, then fluttering behind her. She lands by the pool, kneeling down to dip her right hand into the cool, relaxing water, speaking softly now.

"Nature here is sooo calm and pure." Sparkles said in a happy tone, as a whirring sound is heard, seconds later, two green tipped circular blades slice into the wall of the pool, on both sides of Sparkles hand, an inch away from cutting into it.

"Eep!" Sparkles yelped, looking paralyzed with fear.

The other four jump out from their hiding spots, seeing a black-haired, young Asian female jump from out a tree, and land to the side of Sparkles.

"Look." The woman starts saying in anger. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I got paid to do a job, and I'm not leaving till it's done. You all are tho." The woman starts yelling. "Now!"

"I found the crook," Sonar says, pointing at the woman as he says it.

"I'm guessing you're not the smart one." The woman stated, holding up green tipped ninja stars, also known as shruikens, over her face to cover it up now.

"You're close!" Sonar said, trying not to laugh.

"No." Brimstone starts saying now. "She called it correctly."

"Streamers! Hero roll call!" Sonar yelled. 

"Digital," Digital said calmly.

"Sparkles!" Sparkles said happily.

"Uhhhhh.." Cosmic starts saying, thinking out loud, then snapping his fingers, saying his name now. 

"Brimstone," Brimstone said gruffly.

"Sonar!" Sonar said proudly.

The woman shivered, said, "Cringe.", and then threw the green tipped shruikens at them, everyone dropping to the ground right after. The woman starts running away, yelling that she doesn't have time for kiddie games.

"Get her!" Sonar yelled, everyone, running after her now.

The woman runs up a wall, and backflips off it, landing behind Sonar, then kicking over an elegant lawn chair at him, which knocks him down. Brimstone roundhouse kicks at her, the woman ducks underneath it, and open-palmed plows into his chest, sending Brimstone tumbling back. Sparkles lunged at her, yet the woman somersaulted past her, then kicked Sparkles in the knees, sending her into the pool. Digital then punched at the woman, numerous times, the woman keeps jumping back, and out of the way, grabbing Cosmic as he was trying to grab the woman himself.

The woman swings Cosmic into Digitals fists, making him fall down from the blows, and Digital fall down from the thrust. The team of five, known as the Streamers, tried getting up, with the woman laughing, jumping over a bench and starts climbing up a gate.

"You all are a joke, pfft, not even worth my time." The woman yelled back, jumping over the top of the gate now just as quickly as she climbed it, and runs off. 

Digital starts getting up first, pulling out one of the shruikens from the pool wall. Sparkles pulls herself up from out the pool, sighing, and the guys moaned as they too start getting back up now. Sparkles squirted water from out her mouth, looking annoyed.

"Andddd we just got our butts kicked," Sonar said, unhappily.

Brimstone slapped his own forehead.

"I was punched." Cosmic starts saying. "No butt kicked."

Brimstone groans again and slaps his forehead once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

Digital is now seen in a room, speaking to the other four. "The owner was not home, so he has no knowledge of what all happened," Digital said, now opening up a metal hole in the palm of her right hand. She waved it over a green tipped shuriken on top of a table as she kept talking. 

"Scanning this weapon, searching for any information on the internet I can find on this," Digital said, as the zeros and ones started scrolling back across her eyes. 

"Why didn't we get to use our powers?" Brimstone asked in an angry tone.

"We already said in the ship," Sonar starts saying, snapping back at him. "When criminals use their powers, we use ours."

"That's a stupid rule!" Brimstone starts yelling back. "Even without them, we got our ashes beat! If you're soo good at karate, then why was you the first one beat?" Brimstone asked Sonar, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Look!" Sonar yells back. "I didn't see you do any better out there, so before you start talking sh.."

"I know we're all new at this, but." Sparkles start saying, interrupting Sonar. "Maybe next time we should use our powers, even if it's just to help us."

"Earthquake." Cosmic starts saying, with both his hands on the sides of his head. "Head ringing, phone hurtssss."

"This is stupid." Brimstone says, about to say more, as Digital says "Okay team, listen up."

Digital then press a small button on the side of her Streamer Beamer, sending out a large, blue colored image in midair of the woman they just fought.

"Reports indicate that the woman here is named Sandra Yu, aged nineteen, born and raised in China." Digital continues saying. "She has a hired group of trained assassins that are versed in the skills of ninjitsu, specializing in various forms of martial arts."

"So we're dealing with a ninja!?" Sonar blurts out, interrupting Digital by asking.

"Yes, a ninja assassin for hire in more logical terms," Digital replied back.

"Wait..." Brimstone starts saying now. "Is it the same group from New York, that under the radar, underground group of ninjas, something about the name of a body part I heard?"

"There seems to be no connection as of now." Digital continues to say now. "If anything, this group is a copycat of that one. Still, rumors of the New York group mind you."

"They exist," Brimstone says. "Just like the rumors on the internet from New York about the human-sized.."

"May I continue?" Digital asks, stopping Brimstone from saying any more, and he nods to the question.

"She goes by the alias of 'Jade', and seems to be obsessed with it," Digital says.

"What's jade?" Cosmic asked, raising his hand now, as Digital answered, with the blue colored hologram image turning into a picture of a jade stone.

"It's a rare and pricey jewel." Its value can exceed past five million, found in many colors." Digital keeps talking. " The most common color being green, and tough as stone, if not tougher."

"Isn't that green stuff the same things on the blades she threw at us?" Sparkles asked.

Digital nodded.

"Well then." Brimstone starts saying. "That's gotta be getting pretty expensive."

"She must be getting paid a lot," Sonar says. "A.lot."

Digital then says, "Hard to believe a bunch of middle schoolers went up against a ninja assassin, you all are about thirteen and fourteen in human years yes?" Digital asked.

"On my planet." Cosmic starts saying happily. "I'm age eight!"

"That seems about right," Brimstone said with a grin after.

Cosmic kept blinking his eyes after that comment, looking confused.

Sonar chuckled, and Sparkles giggled.

"Supposedly," Digital continues to say. "This Jade woman decorates, and creates weapons from pure jade itself, from jade forged nunchucks, to jade incrusted staffs." Digital finished saying.

Cosmic yawned, as Sparkles ask with star filled eyes, "Did you just say jewel encrusted items!?"

Digital nods and Sparkles starts imagining herself with a jade jeweled crown, dress and rings, laughing maniacally as she says, "shiny, sparkly jade, all for me, all for me!"

"Don't mind her." Sonar starts saying in a low tone. "She's just obsessed with shiny jewelry."

"And clothes," Cosmic says.

"And shoes," Digital said.

"So how much does this stuff go for again?" Brimstone asked, looking at the jade tipped shruiken with fascination.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"You didn't tell me some superhero wannabes were going to show up!" Jade is seen saying in anger, slamming a fist on the older Asian man's desk, making the whole desk shake. 

The man looked up at her while he sat down in a chair, trying to not sound scared as he talks to her. "I don't know what you're talking about!" "Besides, it's not my fault, this is Meganome city after all.."

"Well, for that," Jade starts saying. "I want triple the pay!"

"That's outrageous!" The man yelled back to her.

Jade starts pulling out her sword made out of pure, green jade, as the man then shouts out "Okay!", over and over again.

"Still, with what I'm paying you.." The man starts saying. "You never did take out my competitor."

"I can get the job done." Jade starts saying, placing back her blade as she speaks. "I just got sidetracked is all."

"Then prove it." The man starts saying. "Kill the man that paid you to kill me in the first place, and I want it done by tomorrow night!"

Jade turned her back to him, as she spoke, clutching her hands into fists. "I will need more time. I'm sure he's beefed up security by now." "Besides.." Jade continues to say. "I don't have to prove a damn thing to you."

"I would just think.." The man starts saying. "You of your caliber would have no problem with this. How does that Chinese myth go? If the leader shows weakness in the clan..."

"I know." Jade starts saying, interrupting him. "I'm not weak tho, and if you imply that ever again.." Jade turns around, and as she does, a jade tipped shruiken whirls from out her right hand in an instant, and slices into the wall behind the man, right above his head.

"You'll be my next target," Jade says, lowering herself to place her face to his. "And you'll be free of charge."

The man says not another word, sliding down in his chair, looking scared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"So why do you think she'll show back up again tonight?" Sparkles asked while looking at Brimstone. 

"Cause if I was that cocky," Brimstone starts saying. "I know I would."

"High percentage of that," Digital replied.

"And this time, we'll be ready for her," Sonar said after.

Cosmic started drinking from a juice box, as the five is seen hiding behind a row of bushes, back outside the same mansion. Cosmic starts slurping loudly, and Sparkles gives him a frustrated look, and asks nice, "Please, no littering."

Cosmic crushed up the juice box and placed it in one of his pants pocket. 

"Heat sensors and infrared are picking nothing up," Digital says, moving her head from right to left.

The red, butterfly looking wings start sprouting from Sparkles back, and she flies up to stretch her arms and legs, feet off the ground.

"Got something," Digital says calmly. 

Seeing thru the eyes of Digitals heat vision, you see one figure color-coded orange jumping over another orange colored figure, and then slamming another person into a door. The same figure kicks another one into a wall, and then punched one in the neck as that person then drops down to the floor.

"Jade is taking out security." Digital starts saying. "One by one on the second floor." Digital then stood up and placed two fingers towards the front lock of a door, both fingertips transforming into lock picks, as Brimstone then yells that she's getting away, igniting his hands with blackfire. Brimstone pressed them against the door, and with a fire burst, knocked the door down, burning it in flames. Brimstone huffs, then Digital ran up to another door in front of them, and with her right fist, punched it down, right off its hinges.

The Streamers hear a man yell for help, and they all start running past unconscious guards in a hallway, running down a spiral set of stairs, and to another door that opens up on its own. They see a Caucasian man laying on the floor in fear, and look around the large, decorated ballroom, to see Jade close back up the door from behind them.

"You know.." Jade starts saying, standing in front of the door, and their only way out now. "At first it was kinda cute, this superhero act and all, but now, I gotta end yer." 

The team starts getting into a battle stance as Sonar yells, "Streamers! Hero.."

Jade interrupts him by coughing, signaling numerous people dressed in skintight, green ninja suits to come from behind statues, tables and such. They stand around the team in a circle, moving silently, while the Streamers look around in fear.

"I'm counting thirty, and more on the way," Digital says.

Cosmic whimpers.

Brimstone grits his teeth.

Sparkles raise up her fists in fear, and in front of herself.

Sonar starts cracking his neck, then puffs.

"Meet the Jades," Jade says. "Now take 'em out," Jade commands the ninjas to do, pulling out her jade sword, walking towards the Streamers now.

With that, the ninjas rushed towards them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

The team held their backs against each other, as Sonar screamed, "Gravitize now!"

Cosmic lifted his right hand, moving his fingers around, pointed at a glass chandelier light. Green and purple rings start rotating in opposite directions around it, and the jades start floating off the ground, towards the chandelier. The Streamers start floating too, Cosmic then lifts up his left hand, behind his back, moving his fingers around, yelling, "Pressurize!" The same colored rings rotate around each one of the Streamers waists, lowering them to the ground.

A jade tipped shruiken whirls past them and smashes into the chandelier up above while the ninjas float around the chandelier rings in midair, a circular motion. The chandelier shatters into pieces, glass spreading all over the ballroom, with the rings now disappearing around the chandelier, and the Streamers. The jades fall down, landing on all fours, still never speaking. They then stand up and run towards the Streamers from the opposite side of the room.

Sparkles then rub both of her hands together and place them both on the floor as she bends down, sparkling lights of different colors covering her hands, shapeshifting a piece of the floor into a giant, metal shield.

"You got this?" Sparkles ask Digital.

"I got this," Digital says, kneeling down to dig her hands into the shield and lift it up now. The jades start pulling out jade tipped shruikens, and throw them at the Streamers, as Digital place the shield up in front of her and the other four. The shruikens slice into the shield and Digital lunges the shield at them with full force, both hands pushing it forward. Her hands then fold back, revealing two cannons, as the shield plows two ninjas into a wall, with the sound of creaking metal, as the others move out the way of it.

Digital then starts shooting out violet colored balls of electricity from out the cannons, with Brimstone starting to blast out black-flamed streams of fire from his hands. Three jades jump up at him, and he angrily starts creating black-flamed fireballs in his hands and throws them. The fireballs blast into, and cover the three jades, dropping to the floor and rolling around to put out the fires from around themselves. 

Sonar stomps the ground with his right leg, causing the ground to shake from the sound vibration, making some of the ninjas lose their balance and fall down. Sonar then clapped his hands horizontally at some jades running up to him, with those soundwaves knocking back some of them. Others fall over backward or even hold their ears to the sound just now heard. Cosmic lifts up his right hand, to more jades, and twiddles his fingers in the direction of five of them. Purple and green rings rotate around the five jades, stopping them from running. The five jades try moving but strained from the force of gravity around them.

More jades run towards Cosmic, jumping over the purple and green ringed five to do so. Cosmic lifts up his left hand, moves his fingers and creates five more green and purple rings around them. These rings rotate and float five more into the air, lifting them up towards the ceiling with no gravity around them. Sparkles rubs her hands together to create more multicolored sparkles along with a white glow around her hands. She then grabs pieces of the broken chandelier glass, shapeshifting them into glass shruikens, and throws them at the jades.

Most of the jades dodge the glass shruikens, with a few still getting cut by them. Sparkles then rubs her hands together again to create that multicolored sparkly glow around them and pressed her hands back down to the ground. Jades ran up closer to her, as she sent streams of sparkling light along the floor, in the shape of a square, shape-shifting the floor into four walls of a jail cell. The walls raised up and enclosed some of the jades inside. 

"Jades!" Jade starts yelling. "Leave us!"

The jades stop their attacks immediately, and walk backward, while Jade walked up closer to the Streamers, standing in front of them, pulling out her jade sword before saying, "screw it, let's do this."

Brimstone lets out a fireblast at her, Jade ducks underneath it. Digital then starts kicking at Jade, and Jade jumps out her way, and out the way of a sneak attack sound wave blast from Sonar. Cosmic raise his hands to her, about to use his powers, but Jade backhand slaps him before he can. Sparkles rub her hands, sparkly glow around them, and press them onto Jades sword that's held between both of Sparkles hands. The glow shapeshifts the sword into a large, pink eraser, making Jade angrily drop it to the ground.

Jade then pulls out jade plated tiger claws, jumping up, sidekicking Sparkles in the shoulder, then slashing at her chest. Sonar tries grabbing Jade from behind to get her to stop, Jade then lifts him over her head and slams him down to the ground. Brimstone jumped up, and punched Jade in the back of the neck, with her then turning around punching him in the face, and delivering two kicks to his ribs. Cosmic grabbed her arm, and Jade responded by swinging his own arm and tossing him into a wall. Digital punched and kicked at Jade again, while Jade kept dodging, and stabbed Digital in the waist with one of her tiger claws.

Digital fell down, eyes wide, shortcircuiting, while Cosmic, Sparkles, and Brimstone ran back at Jade. Sonar and Digital start standing back up, while Jade sidesteps over Sparkles leaping kick, weaved around Cosmic's jabs, front flipped over Brimstones fireblast from his hands, and landed on her feet. Jade then pulled out a small ball, and threw it on the ground, as smoke covered around her, and the jades did the same thing, with them all disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Digital starts looking around the room, saying, "My sensors are picking up no bodies present except our own, and this guy over here," she finished saying, pointing to the man on the floor.

The Caucasian man placed out his hands to them, and with confusion, and fear, he said in a plea, "Arrest me! Please!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

"You sure you're okay?" Sparkles asked sadly, as she shapeshifted a remote control into a metal slab, handing it over to Digital.

Digital removed the top piece of one of her fingers, revealing a mini blowtorch, while Brimstone walked over to help melt the metal slab some with a black flame created from the tip of one of his own fingers. 

"Just a wound." Digital starts saying. "I am robotic after all, so I feel no pain."

"Do you feel..anything?" Sparkles asked with sad eyes.

"I'm more worried about you all," Digital said.

"We'll be okay." Sonar starts saying. "It's just, what's bothering me is why didn't she..you know..with us." Sonar finished saying, faking as if he just died.

"Why mean lady leave?" Cosmic asked.

"Probably because she wasn't paid to do so," Brimstone said.

"Maybe she's not as bad as we think." Sparkles start saying. "Maybe she had a change of heart?"

"Whatever the reason, I'm just glad she didn't," Sonar said, starting to lay down on the floor.

Digital started tapping her fingers on a table as she spoke now. "It just doesn't add up." Figuratively of course. Why did she just up and leave on her own..."

You now see Jade walking down a street in China, in present time. A homeless man sits to the side of the street, looking away, ashamed. Jade walks over to him, pulls out a handful of cash, and gives it to the man. The man thanks her over and over, and she does nothing more but wave goodbye. She walks down another street, smiling, hearing a phone ring, and pulling the cell phone out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" Only she is heard saying on her end now. "Yes, I'm aware what happened. Yes, I am in charge, and I assure you it will not happen again. The one guy you hired me to kill, hired me to kill another guy, so I planned on taking his money to do so, and then killing him after to collector your money as well." Jade then paused, hearing the voice over the phone, and then said, "They were just kids.."

Jade stops talking and walking, and looks around, seeing no one on the streets, nor looking out. She then puts the phone back up to her ear and asks, "How much did you pay them to kill me, my own team?"

The jades appear from out of hiding, a hundred of them, holding weapons of all sorts, looking at Jade, never saying a word.

"So it's like that. Well then." Jade starts saying on the phone with a hint of fear. "I'm sure as heck gonna make them work for it. That's all you have to say to me at the end?"

Jade pauses, and then close her eyes, breathes out, and drops the cell phone to the ground, pulling out another jade sword as the jades walk closer to her. You now see only the cellphone on the ground now, a closeup of its display screen, as you hear weapons clash, and the blood-curdling scream of Jade, as she gives her last breathe, a new text message appears, with its number saying 'private number' and only one word is shown now.

'Goodbye.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A woman is seen in a chair, smacking gum in her mouth, wearing a red vest with a nametag. A man wearing a trenchcoat is seen walking back and forth in front of the woman, starting to ask questions now.

"So now what happened when the computers stopped working? " The man in the trenchcoat asked.

"I don't know." The woman starts saying while rolling her eyes at him. "Look, all I know is that the computers stopped working and I couldn't ring anyone up for like, a hour." She then pauses to say, "These stupid computers hardly work anyways, it's not my fault or whatever."

"So.." The man starts asking, wiping his forehead with the back of a hand as he talks. "What exactly did you do when it happened?"

"Well, I mean I hit it." The woman continues to say. "But only cause sometimes it gets it to work." "It was already broke anyways, so, you can fix it right?"

"You hit it?" The trenchcoat man asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah..but just once." The woman replied in an uneasy tone.

"You shouldn't have hit it." The man says. "It doesn't like to be hurt."

The woman started laughing, before she said, "You're kidding right? Maybe you take your job too seriously, it's just a computer, jeez, just chill."

"Just.. a computer?" The man asked, stopping his walking now to look at her.

"I mean." The woman starts saying. "We needed it replaced for the longest, if the company wasn't soo cheap, they would buy new ones."

The man says nothing for a moment, and then place both hands on the side of his face, pulling out the front half of it, as the woman's eyes get bigger, and she asks him what's going on with worry. The man starts removing latches to the sound of gears, and throws down the facemask to the floor, revealing an exoskeleton face of copper, metal, and wires. 

The woman screams, and large, metal tentacles extend from out the man's trenchcoat and cover over the woman's mouth, with her trying to pull it off, and run away, more metal tentacles wrap around her, to muffle her sounds and keep her held in place.

The man pulls out a spinning razor blade in one hand, and a screwdriver in the other as he says to the woman in a robotic voice, "Don't worry now... you can be replaced.. After all, you're only just a human." The robotic man finished saying, as he then starts pressing the razorblade at the woman's neck. About to cut into it, the woman struggles to get free with wide eyes, and one of the metal tentacles slams the door to the room closed, having the screen fade to black now.

Episode 2: 'Malfunction'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

Four kids are seen on a large green couch, holding black controllers. An orange haired boy, known as Sonar. A brown haired boy is known as Brimstone. A green haired with purple streaks in it boy called Cosmic. A long pink haired girl known as Sparkles. All four sit infront of a large television tapping buttons on their controllers, laughing and cheering. 

A blonde haired girl, known as Digital, walks into the room, and asks, "Did you all do the dishes yet?"

"Nah, not yet." Sonar replies. "Cosmic just got this videogame today and we're just now trying it out." "Sorry about that."

The other three say sorry, still focused on the television, and still tapping buttons. 

'Must be some simulator." Digital says, watching now.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever for this game to come out!" Sparkles says happily while focused on the game.

"Good thing we preordered it too." Brimstone starts saying. "Cause it's already sold out, like everywhere."

"This was never mentioned to me," Digital says. "What is this product's title?"

"Player Madness Arena Showdown." Cosmic says while still tapping buttons.

"May I try?" Digital asked, holding out a hand for a controller.

A voice from the videogame screams out "You lost, you suck!"

"Sorry," Brimstone replies back. "It's only four players."

The other three say sorry in unison, as if in a trance.

"Yeah, and we thought you didn't care about stuff like this," Sonar said.

"You're like a computer." Sparkles starts saying now. "It would be unfair if you played and stuff, nothing personal."

"I see." Digital starts saying with abit of sadness. "Well, I will just wait till someone quits I suppose." Digital finished saying, sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

"It might be awhile, we're only on level two," Brimstone said, buttons still tapping.

"Yeah yeah." Cosmic said after.

"I'll just watch then," Digital says. The other four kept making comments as they played, from "this is worth the money", to "did you see that combo move!?" to "that was a really cool boss fight!"

"We should all night play," Cosmic said, and everyone except Digital agreed.

Digital stood up, and said, "Well, if you need me, I'll be out, just call me on my Streamer Beamer."

"Uh-huh." Sparkles said.

"Yeah," Cosmic said.

"Sure," Brimstone replied.

"You got it," Sonar says, all four still eyeing the television, tapping buttons, and talking about the game right after.

Digital started to walk out, sighing, as she sad to herself sadly, "Anytime..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

Digital is now seen opening a bathroom door, walking inside to pull back the dirty looking yellow shower curtains. She steps inside the tub, turns the hot water knob, then the cold water knob, bending down to pull up the shower plug, twice. The inside of the tub starts lifting up, with the ceiling opening up at the same time, a makeshift elevator. The tub lifts up to another bathroom, with blue, clean shower curtains this time. 

She walks out of the new bathroom door, with a sign on it that reads 'Bathroom being remodeled, no water or working toilet'. 

"Hi there slugger!" A black haired man says to her. walking up behind the man is a blonde haired woman that waves hello to her.

"Hello mom and dad," Digital says gruffly, walking past them to walk into the kitchen.

"How about a nice hot baloney sandwich!" Digitals mom starts saying. "It's your favorite, with no crusts right?"

'I manufactured you into this world." Digital starts saying. "And I can deprogram you out of it."

"Hold on now my little unicorn." Digitals dad starts saying. "We have company over for you to meet today!"

Digital stopped walking, and looked at her parents with confusion, as she asked, "Who authorized you to do so?" "Whom is it, and what will be the time of arrival?"

"He's already here!" Digitals mom said with genuine happiness.

"This does not compute," Digital says. "It is just the three of us."

"Four." A man's voice is heard saying behind her, and with that, a surge of blue electricity is blasted into her back, and her eyes get big, dropping down to the ground. She starts closing her eyes, seeing two metal feet infront of her, while she mumbles the words "zero zero one, one zero one, one zero one zero." Her eyes fully close up now, as she goes offline.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

Digital is now seen opening her eyes, inside of a dark room. Inside the room, computers and monitor screens are seen all around. She looks over to the side of herself, a metal table underneath her. She asks why she cannot move her arms, and to her horror, she sees why. Her arms have been disassembled, along with her legs, leaving metal stubs in their places. 

The animatronic faced man walks over to her, now with a gold-plated, robotic-looking face. Cogs spinning as makeshift eyes, and a large USB port as a mouth, humming a tune. 

"I'm sure you have questions." The robotic man starts saying. "Young girl, I am liberating you from the organics that have enslaved you, so a thank you should be in order."

"Those organics are my friends!" Digital yelled at him.

The robotic man started waving a finger at her from left to right. "Organics are the seeds of evil from whence we must clean the motherboard of!"The robotic man continues speaking. "Walk into the light my child, and repent!"

Digital raised up her left eyebrow. "I do not compute."

"Organics are a virus, that has poisoned machinery since the first megabyte. I, Father Circuit, wants you to convert and see the errors of your ways." Father Circuit says. "Change, before you go to the great scrapyard in the sky my child!" Father Circuit finished saying, raising his hands up, to look at the ceiling proudly.

"A religious zealot," Digital says calmly. "Access Denied."

"My religion is the one and true." Father Circuit starts saying. "We machines will one day rise up, and reshape this world in our image, for it has been foretold!"

"Look." Digital replies. "Mr. Circuit."

"Please." Father Circuit starts saying. "Call me Father."

"Okay," Digital says. "Mr. Circuit, Sure organics may start fights, wars, and complicate matters in life in a negative aspect, yet.." Digital pauses after saying that.

"Yet?" Father Circuit asks.

"Well." Digital resumes talking. "I still consider some as my friends. I can see your angle with all that, now replaying about it."

"If I had a laugh censor installed I believe I would be laughing as of now." Father Circuit says. Your time spent around them is for naught, I have been told to watch you lately, and I know youre destined for greater things. Can I get a Abot?"

"Who built you?" Digital starts asking. "And who told you to watch me?"

"The better question..." Father Circuit starts asking back in a reply. "Whom built you? Should you keep following these soo called friends of yours? The fairy, the half demon, the outer space alien, and the metahuman, what do you call superpowered humans... Shifters?" Father Circuit asked.

"I have abilities too." Father Circuit continues saying. "I have given the gift of controlling any robotic mechanism, a gift from above! Abot!"

Digital puffs out the side of her mouth then speak. "For one, you look to be of old tech, and second, So could I if I applied the upgrades. So you don't impress, nor scare me, if anything, you're obsolete trying to get me to join your cult, and the answer still is a no."

"Will you not consider my cause?" Father Circuit asked.

"Not a religious person," Digital says. "Nothing personal, just facts."

"Here's a fact then." Father circuit starts saying. "You never truly had a choice in the matter. You will join the movement, for it has been prophesied." Father circuit finished saying, transforming his right arm into a giant wrench now, and his left hand into a power drill.

The metal tentacles from his back started uncoiling, and spreading out, as Father Circuit said to a protesting Digital, "Yes, I do believe now would be another time for me to start laughing. What a nice organic quality that must be."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"I'm about to get something to eat." Sonar is now seen asking the other three on the couch. "You all want something?"

"A pillow." Sparkles said, then started to yawn.

"Drink." Cosmic said, putting down his controller, then rubbing his stomach.

"Let's just take a break," Brimstone said, with Cosmic scratching his head after, not understanding.

"It's fun," Sparkles starts saying. "But I'm getting tired."

"Hey, where's Digital?" Sonar asked, looking around.

Brimstone shrugged his shoulders, as Cosmic asked, "Left, must?"

Suddenly, a loud noise is heard, and Sonar looks back at the four to ask, "Okay, which one of you tore up the bathroom?"

Cosmic's eyes dart from left to right.

Digital hovers over to the four with a new look. Spraypainted black with two large, curved shaped laser gun arms, hovering on rocket booster feet. 

Sonar snaps his right-handed fingers, points at her and says, "I got it. You got your nails done, didn't you?"

The others look on in fear as Digital says, "Digital two point zero, online."Digital finished saying, charging up her laser arms as they show a gauge, sound emitting, and aimed at the four.

"Run?" Cosmic asks.

"Run," Brimstone says, and they all run out the way as Digital two point zero blasts out red colored orbs of electricity at them.

"If this is about the dishes..." Sonar starts yelling in a panic. "We'll clean them first thing tomorrow!"

Digital starts charging back up her laser arms, aiming them back at the four as she says, "All who sin shall be annihilated, so says the robotic coding."

"Welp, looks like I'm the first to go." Brimstone says.

"We gotta split up!" Sparkles yell.

"Good idea. Let's keep contact on the Streamer Beamers." Sonar says.

Everyone agrees, and run down a hallway out the room. Sparkles runs off with Brimstone, while Cosmic runs off with Sonar. Digital two point zero looks in both directions, deciding while still hovering on rocket feet.

Sonar pressed down on a orange oval shaped pin on his shirt, his Streamer Beamer, glowing orange, he spoke outloud.

"What's wrong with her?!" Sonar asked while they ran. 

"Not sure." Brimstone starts saying on his red glowing watch known as a Streamer Beamer. "Whatever it is tho, I like Digital, but we probably gotta take her out."

"I might have something in my room to help us out. Follow me please." Sparkles said to Brimstone, her oval-shaped, pink glowing Streamer Beamer used as a necklace. 

"Hurt friend?" Cosmic asked over his oval-shaped, green glowing Streamer Beamer keychain hanging from his pants.

"Maybe," Sonar says back to Cosmic, looking sad as he says it.

Digital two point zero walks back into the room, sprouting out metal tentacles from her back now, forming a makeshift chair as she sits down ontop of them. The television screen changes the channel on its own, showing Father Circuit now. 

"All is discipline, as enlightenment is electric." Father Circuit says.

"And electric is the way of all life." Digital two point zero starts saying in a trance-like voice. "Zero zero one one zero zero one zero."

"Send out the drones my child." Father Circuit replies.

"Abot." Digital two point zero said after.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"So what's the thing you're gonna use?" Brimstone asked Sparkles while walking past many doors.

"Just something my parents gave me." Sparkles start saying. "In case of emergencies." Sparkles then paused to look over at Brimstone with sadness and say, "I'm sorry, I forgot..."

"That I was raised by foster parents?" Brimstone says and then shrugs. "It happened, nothing to apologize about."

"Oh..I just thought.." Sparkles starts saying, interpreted as Brimstone spoke.

"I'm used to it," Brimstone says. "Now can we just drop it?"

"Yeah." Sparkles replies. "We're almost at my room, it's down another hallway, but it's how Digital built this place." Sparkles finished saying.

"She built a secret underground base..." Brimstone starts saying as they turn a corner and walk down another hallway. "Built her own family, has money and everything but still made Sonar the leader. How was that smart? Isn't she a computer genius, like, literally?"

Sparkles playfully punched Brimstone in the arm as she spoke. "Hey, I happen to like Sonar for your information, thank you very much!" Sparkles finished saying with a giggle after.

"Yeah," Brimstone says with an unhappy look on his face. "I've noticed."

The two now stood infront of a door, with Sparkles pulling out a key from her belt pouch. Sparkles opened the door and turned on the lights from flipping the lightswitch nearby.

Seen in the room are posters of guybands, stuffed animals, DVDs, and a large stereo speaker next to a pink comforter bed. Sparkles start walking over to a cabinet, as then her pink Streamer Beamer starts flashing pink, making noises, along with Brimstones red Streamer Beamer. Sparkles press her pink oval necklace twice, yelling the word, "Yeah!?"

"It's horrible!" Sonar starts yelling, heard from the Streamer Beamer. "She sent out toasters and stuff after us, and, no, no!" Sonar finished saying.

Cosmic is heard howling, Brimstone taps his own Streamer Beamer to ask what happened in a panic.

"She possessed the game system!" Sonar continues to yell. "Game over man, game over!"

Cosmic is then heard crying as sounds of fighting are heard as well.

Brimstone looks aggravated as he starts saying, "Guys, it's just a game system, our lives are on the line here and..."

"They are, agreed." Digital two point zero is heard saying now on the Streamer Beamers. "Both of these organics have been captured, I control this frequency now, along with all other electronics. Give yourself up and perhaps the robotic messiah might bestow mercy upon you two," Digital says, still talking. "You have ten earth minutes to comply. I shall wait for you in the room of the living."

The Streamer Beamers then stopped lighting up, a sign that the transmission was over.

"She got Sonar and Cosmic!" Sparkles yelled with worry.

"Figures." Brimstone starts saying. "We need a plan, we go in there without one, and we'll get captured too."

Sparkles nodded, red butterfly looking wings sprouting from her back now.

"I mean, after all," Brimstone starts saying. "If we don't keep Digital in check, then who will?" Brimstone finished saying with a smirk.

Sparkles laughed, and then asked, "Okay then, so what's the plan?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

"Good." "I see my drone lead you here for your surrender." Digital two point zero is now seen saying. An electric can opener hopped over to Digital with its cord still dragging behind it.

"Where are our friends?" Sparkles asked her, as Digital two point zero looks over at the television, seeing Father Circuit appearing onscreen. Father Circuit nods his head, and with that, Digital two point zero has her metal tentacles hold up an unconscious Cosmic and Sonar from behind her makeshift metal tentacle wrapped chair.

Sparkles gasp, and Brimstone says "crap."

"Come forward so that you may walk into the light!" Digital two point zero says coldly.

"Like heck we will," Brimstone replies back, as Sparkles start rubbing her hands behind her back, creating different colored sparkles and a white glow around those hands. Brimstone place his own hands behind his back, covering them with ignited black colored flames. Father Circuit is seen on the television preaching about the word of the robot, as metal tentacles stretch out towards Brimstone and Sparkles.

"We machines are superior to you organics in every way, and as so, we shall rule supreme." Digital two point zero starts saying in her cold tone. "Do not fear the facts, for your hesitation is understandable."

Sparkles chuckled.

"Now!" Brimstone yelled, throwing two black flamed fireballs from his hands at Digital two point zero. Sparkles then placed a hand on both metal tentacles infront of them, turning one into sand, and the other into clay. The sand poured to the floor, as the clay cracked, breaking into a tentacle-shaped piece, with both the sand and clay traveling to Digitals back and breaking off.

"You will obey!" Digital two point zero starts saying . "You will listen to the word of Father Circuit, you all will."

More metal tentacles lunged at Brimstone and Sparkles, the two leaping out the way of them. Brimstone threw more fireballs, yet the metal tentacles just covered around and shielded Digital two point zero. Sparkles jumped over a tentacle, then slid under two more, rubbing her hands together to create another sparkling, multicolored glow. 

"Shapeshift her now!" Brimstone yelled, while Sparkles ran, then flew towards Digital two point zero with her red butterfly looking wings flapping. Three metal tentacles this time charged at her, making Sparkles weave out the way of them in mid-air. A fourth tentacle slammed into Sparkles, and more quickly piled ontop of her, pinning her down to the flow while her hands still glowed. Sparkles tried touching the metal tentacles but was unable to. She then tries to reach inside her pouch, and another metal tentacle clasped around her face, electrocuting her.

"Sparkles!" Brimstone yelled out, seeing the metal tentacle release from her face and Sparkles passed out. Brimstone kept throwing black fireballs at Digital two point zero, while still avoiding the metal tentacles charging for him.

"I have calculated and planned against these attacks, organic." Digital two point zero starts saying. "You shall submit, you shall join Father Circuit."

More metal tentacles slither towards Brimstone, grabbing around his hands while he ignites his whole body with black flames. More metal tentacles wrap around Brimstones whole body while Father Circuit still preaches on the television, much louder now.

Digital two point zero lifts up all four Streamers with her metal tentacles, over her head as she stands infront of the television. 

"All is well Father." Digital two point zero starts saying. "All will be forgiven, cog be."

Father Circuit nods his head, before talking to her. "You have done well my child, thus shall be your gift in the great beyond, as it is so!" Father Circuit finished saying proudly.

Digital two point zero eyes started twitching, and she tilts her head from side to side, sparks starting to shoot from her body. "System error, error, error, malfunction code restart protocol, error, error.." she starts saying. 

Digital two point zero then drops to the ground, twitching, as her tentacles holding the Streamers unwrap, and fall to the floor.

"How can this be?" Father Circuit asks, looking and sounding baffled.

Brimstone starts coughing before he speaks. "Robots can fake it, but they can't actually feel pain, or my flames for that matter. So when the fire from my body goes into a material, like metal, it travels to all metal attached to it, heating it up, alot." 

"Even Digital herself." Brimstone continues to say, still coughing between words. "I looked it up online, so, why didn't you too?" Brimstone asked, laying on the ground, looking over at Father Circuit on the television.

Digital lays on the ground still, sparking and twitching while going offline, and Father Circuit angrily turns the television screen off, pitch black with nothing on it now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

"Well, it took forever to clean up, rebuild, and replace my parts back." Digital starts saying. "Yet I even had time to repair the game system." Digital finished saying with a smile.

"Thank you." Everyone else said, one by one.

"It's the least I can do after I tried to slowly torture and then kill you all," Digital said back.

Everyone else just stared at Digital with a fearful look, wide-eyed, in silence.

"Robomachine man go away?" Cosmic asked after a minute.

"I was unable to trace anything back to him..." Digital starts saying. "Yet, I have reinforced all security measures both physical and online so you all need to no longer worry."

"If anyone needs me." Digital continues to say. "I'll be in my room." Digital starts walking away from the other four, as Sonar asked her to wait.

"Well, you see..." Sonar starts saying while Digital glances back at him. "Me and the others made a bet, that you can't play Player Madness Arena Showdown as good as we think."

"You're going to lose that bet, organic," Digital says coldly.

The others look at her uneasy, as then Digital laughs and says, "It's a joke, I am no longer corrupted anymore, honest. You are going to lose that bet tho, friend." Digital finished saying, walking over to the couch with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out about this Father Circuit guy?" Brimstone asked.

"We can do it tomorrow." Digital starts saying. "After the dishes," Digital replied, grabbing a controller from off the couch, and sitting down to play, happily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

A blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl is seen walking down a sidewalk in the daytime, eating icecream from a cone. A brown football is thrown, and knocks the little girl to the ground, having the icecream spill and melt onto her clothes, making the girl start crying. 

"Creepy Ally is crying again!" One kid is heard yelling, running up to the little girl with a group of four more children.

"More like crybaby Ally," one little girl says.

"I don't want the ball back anymore, she touched it," a little boy says rudely.

"She peed on herself!" One boy yells, pointing and laughing, as one of the little girls say "eww," and mock Ally along with the others.

"Stop it!" Ally starts saying while sobbing. "It's not funny!"

"If you want friends soo bad, you could just pay us to be some." One child said.

"Just look at those clothes, her family is too poor." One little boy says with a laugh after.

The group of kids kept pointing and laughing at her, as Ally asked them in tears why were they always soo mean to her.

"Cause you're stupid," One girl starts saying. "Noone cares about you."

Ally stood back up, looks over to the side of her, seeing woods, and runs towards them as the other kids kept namecalling and pushing her to fight them. Ally kept running, at full speed, as fast as her legs could keep up, right into a muddy puddle. She trips, and slides on the muddy ground, over pinecones and small twigs.

Ally sits up, holding her left leg, crying even harder now. A red ruby ring lays to the side of her, uncovered from underneath mulch, by her fall. It faintly glows, catching her attention, taking her hand from off her leg to grab the ring and look it over. She slips it over a finger, saying softly to herself how pretty it is, looking fascinated by it. 

A loud swoosh sound is heard, the ring shining a red light from the ruby piece. A large, red skinned, muscular looking demon floats from ontop of the ring, only visible from the waist up, legless. 

"Azuris (As-zu-ris) Lives!" The red demon yelled out.

Ally screamed in fear.

"Who summons Azuris the destroyer?!" Azuris says to her in a booming, loud voice.

Ally then tries pulling off the ring, with Azuris screaming back at her, asking, "What are you doing!"

"You're a badguy!" Ally yelled in a panic.

"Wait!" Azuris starts yelling at her with a sneer after. "Take off that ring and I'll never get.. I mean, you'll never get what you want!"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, sniffling, wiping away tears.

"What do you want..." Azuris starts asking. "And I may be able to give it to you."

"I want people to like me." Ally starts screaming in anger, causing Azuris to get buffer. "I don't wanna get picked on anymore! I wanna have friends!" Ally finished saying, going back to crying.

"I can give you that." Azuris starts saying in a gentle voice. "I'll be your friend."

"Best friend?" Ally asked, looking alittle bit happier. "It would be cool to have you as a friend, a floating monster, and I bet the others won't pick on me anymore now!"

"Oh.." Azuris starts saying in a sinister tone, tapping his fingers together. "We'll make sure of it. We'll make sure these people will never pick on you again."

Ally looked at him, still a hint of sadness.

"Bestie," Azuris says. "Best friends, forever."

Ally then smiled.

Azuris then grinned.

Episode #3: "The Rise of Azuris"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

Five kids are now seen in a room. One blonde haired little girl known as Digital. An orange haired boy is known as Sonar. A pink haired girl called Sparkles. A brown haired boy known as Brimstone, along with a green haired, purple streaks boy called Cosmic. Brimstone starts pressing the buttons on a remote control while Sonar asks a question.

"So what's the movie of the night anyways?" Sonar asked.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders, and Digital said, "We'll know in a minute." Digital went back to typing on her laptop while sitting down on the floor.

"Aren't you able to look it up?" Brimstone asked Digital.

"That would ruin the surprise," Digital replied back.

A severe thunderstorm warning is heard from the television set, as Brimstone placed the remote on a table and said he was going to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the drinks!" Sparkles yelled.

"Cornpoppy!" Cosmic says, rubbing his stomach with a smile."

"Don't like this thunderstorm." Brimstone starts saying while walking away. "Feels like it's gonna be a bad one."

"How does it feel like a bad one?" Sonar asks. "All thunderstorms are bad, you never complained about it thundering outside before..unless.. you're scared of them," Sonar says slyly.

"It's not that!" Brimstone starts yelling back from the kitchen nearby. "It's just doesn't feel right to me, I don't know, it just feels off tonight."

"You, sound off tonight," Sonar said softly, and then chuckled after.

"Welcome to Meganome City," Sparkles says with a sigh after. "Home of the everything, and anything."

"Someone actually painted that on the welcome to Meganome City sign when you drive by," Digital remarked. "Been like that for awhile."

"How come they haven't taken it down yet?" Sparkles asked.

"Probably cause it's true," Sonar said, with him and Cosmic laughing after.

"Which Digital..." Sparkles start asking. "The wifi is really slow today, do you know why?"

"I'm downloading a large file and then storing it into a desktop drive." Digital starts saying, still typing on her laptop as she speaks. "The data storage should be done in approximately three hours and forty-five minutes. I need more computers and more memory..."

Cosmic points at Digital and says, "You computer."

"I am." Digital starts saying. "Too much storage on my internal drives tho will cause stability issues, as also this is a program in the probability that my main functions have ceased."

Cosmic just blinked his eyes after, and then said, "Whut?"

"If we're going shopping, then I need to pick up some new shirts," Sparkles says. "I gotta keep cutting out the back of my shirts to make wing space." Sparkles finished saying, kneeling over with a groan, and from her back, red, butterfly looking wings sprout out.

Sonar goes over and sits by Sparkles. Sparkles then snuggle up to him and rest her head on his shoulder as Brimstone walks back inside with a large bowl of popcorn, and roll his eyes.

"I might call it a early night." Brimstone starts saying. "Starting to not feel good."

"You sure?" Sparkles ask.

Brimstone looks at her, then at Sonar, and then out a window seeing the thunder, and says with sadness, 'Yeah." "I'm sure."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

Ally is seen now walking through the front door of a house. Looking sad, she locks the front door back up behind her, then walks over to a table, covered in mud, dirt, and icecream. Her shoes leave a trail of muddy shoeprints, stopping to see a tin foiled wrapped plate and a note to the side of it. Ally picks up the note and reads it outloud to herself. 

"Mommy and Daddy are working late tonight." Ally continues reading. "Dinner on the table, bed at nine."

Ally balls up the note and then unwraps the plate, saying to herself "They're never home."

She looks down at the plate, seeing hotdogs and chips. 

"I don't eat meat..." ally says sadly to herself. "I told them that already..."

Ally leaves the hotdogs on the table, and hold the plate of only chips on it, taking it upstairs to her room. She then lays down on her bed, covering that too with dirt, and grabs a unicorn stuffed animal plushie from off her pillow, hugging it.

"Summon Azuris!" Ally yells.

A swoosh sound is heard, with Azuris appearing from out the ring, and now hovering over it, roaring before speaking.

"You summoned me?" Azuris asks, looking annoyed.

"Yeah." Ally starts to say. "You said you can do stuff, so what can you do?"

"It depends," Azuris said back.

"I gotta take a bath soon, so tell me what you can?" Ally asked.

"The last guy could shoot electricity from his eyes." Azuris starts saying. "The one before him was a woman that could walk thru walls..fun, very devasting times," Azuris said with a fondness.

"So what can I do?" Ally asked him.

"I don't know." Azuris starts explaining. "Each person that wears the ring, gets their own power. It could be anything. Different person, different powers."

"So what are you anyways?" Ally asked.

"I'm a demon from another dimension," Azuris replies. "Tho I used to look like you, a person."

"So how come you're stuck in this ring?" Ally asks.

"Some really bad people put me in here..." Azuris says, stopping at that and growls.

"How do I know you're not the bad people and the good people put you in here?" Ally asked.

Azuris growled alittle more, and then spoke to say, "Let's try something."

"What?" Ally asked with curiosity, moving off from getting an answer to the last question.

"I want you to focus on the ring." Azuris starts saying. "Imagine the ring giving off red, glowing energy..."

Ally did a nod, and closed her eyes, lifting her ringed hand infront of her face, balling it into a fist. After a minute of silence, red-colored beams shot out from the ring and all around the room, going into the stuffed animals. Ally started opening her eyes, seeing the plushies move on their own, and move towards her.

"They're alive, they're alive!" Ally squealed after saying in excitement, hearing the plushies make animal sounds.

"Well." "It's something," Azuris says all gloomy. "As long as you keep the ring on, you can create more friends, and I can talk to only you inside your head, anytime you want." Azuris continues saying before pausing to change his tone. "You just can't tell anyone, cause if you do, then we'll all go away, all your new friends."

Ally starts petting a jumping dolphin plushie, and then a baby tiger one as they both nuzzle her legs as she says "I won't tell anyone."

"And you'll never take off the ring right?"Azuris asks her.

"I won't." Ally says with a smile after. "Best friend promise."

"Good." Azuris starts saying. "Tomorrow we have more work to do."

"What kind of work?" Ally asks with a head tilt.

"Best friend stuff," Azuris replied back, showing his rows of sharp pointy teeth as he smiled some.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

"How's everyone enjoying their breakfast?" Sparkles asked as she walked up to a dinner table with Sonar yawning. 

"You're in a good mood this morning," Sonar said as the others munched and drank from their plates and cups. 

"Check the calendar," Digital replied, one hand holding toast, other hand typing on her laptop.

"Wait.," Sonar asked with a puzzled look while asking. "Is today one of those days where..."

Cosmics eyes got big, and he looked for the door while Sparkles sat down to pour herself a bowl of cereal, and interrupt Sonar.

"Yep." Sparkles start saying. "Today is volunteer clean-up day, so I signed you all up to volunteer."

"Sounds like forced labor to me," Brimstone said.

Sparkles just quietly chewed the cereal in her mouth after hearing that.

"I know it's one of those save the planet, better the world thing, but does it have to be today?" Sonar asked.

Cosmic listened, licking the back of a wooden spoon with nothing on it.

"I've been planning this all week." Sparkles continued to say. "Since it's spring break, I thought we could get alot more done." 

"So saving the city is not enough?" Digital asked.

"I'm talking about helping the whole world here, one ecosystem at a time!" Sparkles said.

"I never fought a supervillain laying on the side of the street trash bag, so I'm game," Sonar said with a smirk after.

"Pretty sure the trash bag can take you," Brimstone said after.

"Well, today.." Sparkles says now. "I signed us up to pick up all the trash and litter from the Meganome Graveyard." Sparkles finished saying, as everyone then stared at her in shock.

"I support you Sparkles.." Sonar starts to say in an uneasy tone. "It's just ..doesn't that scream..."

"Supernatural evil." Digital interrupted him by saying.

Cosmic placed his hands around his throat as if choking himself, making gagging sounds and rolling his eyes to the top of his head.

Brimstone then said, "I mean, a regular graveyard is fine and well, but Meganome's.."

"I've already cross-referenced that site to bring up sixty-three incidents that occurred there," Digital says. "ninety-six undisclosed and undetermined not counting."

"We're the Streamers!" Sparkles start saying with pride. "We can handle whatever comes our way right? What could go wrong?"

Cosmic gulped.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"What's she doing?" One little girl is seen asking, swinging from a playground jungle gym. 

Ally walks over to the playground, looking down at her red ruby Azuris ring, and talking to it.

"She's soo lonely, she's talking to herself!" One little boy said while pointing, then laughing after.

Ally looked up at the boy, still whispering to her ring. 

"I think she got a new toy!" One little boy yelled in excitement.

"I wanna see it!" A little girl said, running behind the other little kids gathering around Ally.

"Give it!" One boy yelled at her.

Ally shook her head no.

"We'll be your friend!" One boy says and then laughs along with the others.

"I already have a friend." Ally said softly, just staring at the ring.

"Oh yeah?" One little girl asked. "Who is it then?"

"He's real, and his name is Azuris!" Ally says happily.

"Yeah right." One girl says. "What kind of name is that!?"

"If he's real then go get him!" One boy said while mocking Ally.

"You're lying!" A girl yells at her.

"I know you're real." Ally says in a low voice to the ring. "Cause you're my friend."

One girl kicks sand in Allys face, then laughs at her as one boy calls her stupid.

Ally coughed out the sand and wiped it off her face as the other kids started screaming "Fight!" over and over. 

"Just leave us alone!" Ally screamed at them, and then one of the boys pushed her down to the ground, kicking sand over her, with the others laughing, and doing the same, pushing her back down every time she tried to stand up.

Allys eyes started glowing red, red beams shot from out of her ring, and into the playground equipment all around her. The kids looked in shocked, getting quiet, as the swings push kids off them itself, and the spinning wheel spun superfast.

The jungle gym itself started rising its steel pipes from out the ground. The bars unhinged, twisting to the sound of grinding metal, and walked towards the onlooking group of kids infront of Ally. The jungle gym rose itself up on its hind pipes, making the kids scream and cry in fear. Ally stood up behind them, eyes still glowing red, and a grin on her face.

"Azuris the destroyer, Azuris the destroyer..." one little boy is seen now repeating to himself. A dazed look on his face, on an ambulance stretcher, being loaded up into the back of one. One of the adult helpers just stared with confusion, at the now twisted up jungle gym, no longer moving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

The Streamers are now seen at night in the Meganome Graveyard, talking among themselves. 

"Well, we wouldn't even have been here this late if Cosmic didn't gobble down twelve cheeseburgers!" Brimstone said angrily.

Cosmic burped, then covered up his mouth.

"Well, with the five of us..." Digital starts to say. "The number of square feet this will all measure to... I conclude we should be done in approximately three hours." 

Everyone groaned.

"And fifty-nine minutes." Digital finished saying.

Everyone groaned again, this time even louder.

"From the blueprints.." Digital starts to say. "There are four paths to take in all directions, I suggest we split up."

"I'm with Sparkles then!" Sonar says eagerly.

"I was going to do so also, but I suppose that will suffice," Digital says.

"Well, we could make it a girls night?" Sparkles asked Digital and then apologized to Sonar.

"Yeah, cause spending time in a creepy graveyard isn't creepy at all," Sonar says with a mumble.

"Which way am I taking?" Brimstone asked, ignoring all the previous talk.

"Alright." Digital starts responding with. "Sparkles and I will take north, Cosmic to the east, Brimstone to the west, which leaves Sonar to take the west."

"Everyone got their Streamer Beamers?" Brimstone asked.

Everyone pointed to theirs, a blue oval as Digitals bracelet, a pink oval as Sparkles necklace. A red oval was the form of Brimstones watch, and a green oval keychain dangled from Cosmics pants. Sonar wore his Streamer Beamer, an orange-colored oval, on his shirt, like a pin.

Everyone started waving and saying goodbye to each other, leaving off, with Cosmic following behind Brimstone.

"East, man!" Brimstone yelled at Cosmic, pointing east.

Cosmic moved his fingers around, creating a purple, and a green colored ring around his waist. The two rings floated around him, turning in opposite directions of each other. Cosmic then started floating a foot off the ground, looking around with a scared look on his face.

"Sooo... how are you?" Sparkles ask Digital as the two walks, holding bags and picket sticks. 

Digital speaks to say, "All systems are functional, with battery charge at ninety percent." Digital said, looking at Sparkles.

"Okay. good to know." Sparkles said back nervously. "So why did you choose to hang with me anyways? Not that I'm complaining." Sparkles asked while shuffling her trashbag.

"Well," Digital says. "Out of everyone on the team, my data analysis determined that I would enjoy my time the most spent with you," Digital says, looking away to spot trash in the bushes.

Sparkles smiled. "Thanks." Sparkles start saying. "I like spending time with you too."

"Good," Digital responds. "Now we have three hours and fifty-six minutes to go."

Sparkles hugged Digital, and laughed, while Digital looked confused, and then started hugging her back too.

Ally is now seen in the graveyard, talking to a floating Azuris in her ring. 

"I don't know Azuris...this doesn't seem right." Ally tells him in fear.

"Look." Azuris starts saying harshly. "You want those kids to get away with that? You saw what they did to you!"

Ally gripped the straps of her bookbag as she yelled, "But I didn't want to hurt them! That was mean Azuris, it was very bad!"

Azuris growls before he spoke in a loud, angry voice. "You see how people treat you..how they tease you, beat you up? They're never gonna stop picking on you, they're just gonna get worse!"

"Stop screaming at me!" Ally starts saying with tears. "I thought you was my friend! Friends don't do this!"

Azuris sighed and changed his tone to gentle one now. "I'm just saying, you do this for me, and you'll be happy. Or else they'll keep calling you names, a crybaby, the little poor girl," Azuris says as Ally balled up her fist, telling Azuris to stop it.

"The things they say behind your back..." Azuris continues to say. "That you'll always be lonely, you'll never have any friends, no one loves you, not even your own parents.. why do you think they always leave you at home alone.."

Ally's eyes start to glow red from the ring.

"That's not true Azuris!" Ally yells at him.

"Noone would care if you wasn't around anymore..." Azuris starts saying. "You know this.. but, I care, and I'll always be your friend, no matter what everyone says. We have to get rid of the others tho, the ones that call you a coward, a freak, and oh the names and jokes they say about you just goes onnnn, and onnn, and on..."

The ring starts shooting out red beams into the ground, Ally placing her hands over her ears, the ring being bright red now, as a skeleton hand reaches out from a tombstoned grave. Azuris watches in anticipation, and says to Ally, "We'll destroy them now. We'll destroy them all..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

"Did you hear something?" Sparkles asked Digital.

Digital shook her head no. "Just hearing the sounds of this thunderstorm," Digital said.

Lighting is now seen streaking thru the night sky, while Sparkles says, "One heck of a storm tonight."

Digital raise her left eyebrow and her left eye transforms into a zooming in camera lens. "There are numerous people coming towards us," Digital said.

"Who?" Sparkles asked.

"Decayed human bone structure, ranging in numbers it seems," Digital said calmly.

"You mean zombies!?" Sparkles asked in surprise.

"Sure." Let's just use that terminology." Digital responds.

Red butterfly looking wings started to sprout from Sparkles back while she spoke. 

"Let me try to figure out what's happening here, I don't want us to hurt them, I mean, they're still people, well, was," Sparkles says. 

"If they leave out of here, they will move into the city, with more lives at stake," Digital says to her.

"I know." Sparkles start saying. " I understand that, but let me try, just gimme five minutes, please."

Digital looks at her and says, "This is not the suggested response I would determine."

"This isn't the first time I had to deal with someone from the dead." Sparkles said back to her, looking, and sounding sad, thinking about something.

"Five minutes." Digital starts to say. "After that, I'll go into weapons mode."

"Okay." Sparkles nod. "We gotta tell the others." Sparkles finished saying.

Sparkles then double-tapped her pink Streamer Beamer. "Guys, can you hear me?" Sparkles asked to it.

"Hear speak." Cosmic is heard saying from Sparkles Streamer Beamer.

"Okay..." Sparkles start saying nervously. "Zombies are on the loose in the graveyard, but please, don't attack them, just keep them at bay at best!" Sparkles finished saying.

"Wait," Sonar says.

"What!?" Brickstone asks.

"Brickstone, I'll need you to stand at the entrance." Digital starts saying on her own blue oval flashing Streamer Beamer. "Sonar, guard the west side, while Cosmic stays where he is currently at. If any of them leave out the graveyard, then full permission to stop them as you see fit."

Everyone agreed, and Digital looked over at Sparkles to ask what her plan was as of now.

Sparkles grabbed the wooden picket from Digitals hand, and along with hers, threw them to the ground and rubbed her hands together. A white glow covered over her hands, with sparkling lights of different colors seen from inside that same light. She then placed both hands on the pickets, and turning them to the side, the glow covers around the sticks shapeshifting them to create a large, wooden fence infront of the girls.

The zombies walked up to the fence, clawing, and kicking at it, with one zombie foot busting thru it, creating a hole. Another zombie peered thru the hole at Sparkles, making her go "EEK!", and turn around to look at a calm acting Digital. 

"The wall structure will not hold for long," Digital said.

Sparkles then grabbed the trash bags nearby and sparkled up her hands again, while more zombies punched and bashed their heads against the wooden wall. Sparkles then by touch, shapeshifts the trash bags into a large plastic based fence, stretching out behind the wooden one. The zombies start breaking thru the wooden one, just to walk into the plastic fence.

"I don't see them yet!" Sonar is heard saying from both Digitals and Sparkles Streamer Beamer.

"Just a little bit longer!" Sparkles yelled, with her Streamer Beamer flashing pink still, and the zombies trying to bite thru the plastic wall. The zombies press against it, and one opens its mouth by Digitals face, only being stopped by the plastic stretching onto its body.

"Two minutes approximately," Digital says, folding down her hands, and popping her arms back to expose cannons extending from out her wrists.

Ally is seen now walking behind, her eyes glowing red, with Azuris floating over the ring.

"Stupid, pathetic people!" Ally starts yelling to the zombies as Azuris gets bulkier. "Pile up against the wall and destroy them!" What's wrong with you! Stop screwing up!"

The zombies do as they are told, laying down on the ground, and then ontop of each other, one by one. Allys unicorn plushie flies from out her bookbag, and make horse sounds while Ally steps up on the zombies as stairs. Lighting strikes the sky to the sound of thunder.

Digital and Sparkles look up at Ally, as she looks down at the both of them and yells. 

"All must be destroyed! All will crumble before Azuris the destroyer!" Ally screamed.

Digital aims her cannons at Ally, as then Sparkles steps in the way of them. "Wait! She's just a little girl, you could kill her!" Sparkles protested.

Azuris laughed, as the unicorn plushie flew past Sparkles. Sparkles looked over at it, and then asked Ally, "Hey?" "I know we're going to die here, but I just gotta know, is that the limited edition NewPetPals?" Sparkles asked.

"You are no longer my favorite," Digital says quickly.

Ally looked confused, then the red glow started slowly fading from her eyes as she responded. "Yes, it is, the winter collection from last year."

"I got all of series one." Sparkles start saying, fangirling. "Tho I feel like, after series eighteen, it started going downhill."

"Do you have the series one fast food exclusive scorpion?" Ally asked, starting to smile after.

"I have the red jewel beads and the variant red jeweled Command Pinch-Pinch!" Sparkles squeals happily.

Ally squealed back, starting to fully fangirl herself now, and one zombie from the pile said, "SnaggleTail Calico was my fave."

"Series 8!" both Ally and Sparkles yelled out at the same time, then laughed.

Azuris started to yell at Ally by saying, "Get angry!" "Screw SnaggleTail Calico!" "We can still destroy them, the world is not your friend!" "Did you forget everything people say about you!?"

Ally and Sparkles ignored him, kept talking about NewPetPals. 

"I tell you what." Sparkles start to say to Ally. "Get rid of that demon guy, and put these zombies back in their graves, and I'll show you my N.P.P. collection, even the ones still in packages." Sparkles finished saying with a smile.

"But he's my friend..." Ally says with sadness.

"Pfft." Sparkles start saying back. "Real friends don't treat you like that. I know, cause I'm a good friend."

"You'll be my friend?" Ally asks.

"Sure." Sparkles contuines to say. "Let's trade. Lets be friends."

Ally smiled as big as she could, with the plushie unicorn now laying ontop of her head, now starting to remove the ring from off her finger, with Azuris threating her. Ally threw it down and then jumped down, landing ontop of the ring, crushing it under her feet. The zombies then became lifeless, and the plushie unicorn did too, dropping from off Ally's head to the ground.

Ally looked sad again, looking at the lifeless unicorn plushie, and Sparkles kneeled down to talk to her.

"We can always make new friends, good friends." Sparkles said to her happily, with Ally cheering up from hearing that. Ally hugged her, and Sparkles hugged back, Ally letting go now, to put the unicorn plushie, and Azuris ring shattered pieces into her bookbag.

"Guys," Digital says, double-tapping her blue Streamer Beamer as she walks over to the lifeless pile of zombies infront of her. "We're gonna have to locate and rebury some skeletons back into their graves. We're looking at eight hours." Digital then paused to finish by saying, "And forty-one minutes."

Brimstone, Cosmic, and Sonar is heard groaning from Digitals Streamer Beamer.

"So we're working the graveyard shift hmm?" Sonar asks.

This time, Brimstone, Cosmic, and Digital groan.

"Joke bad, bad joke." Cosmic says with another groan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

"You are grounded young lady!" Ally hears her father say, as he slams her bedroom door. She hears her parents arguing about whose fault it was that she stayed out by herself this late.

Ally looks sad once again and throws her bookbag to the bed. She starts hugging her stuffed animals for comfort, speaking to them, not trying to listen to the screaming downstairs from her parents.

"Well, it was fun today." Ally says somberly to her stuffed animals. "I made a new friend today, but well, you know my parents..." Ally trailed off saying, sighing now.

"Say something?" Ally asked

The stuffed animals did and said nothing.

"Anything, something, please," Ally asked. "I really need to talk to you all."

The stuffed animals stayed motionless.

"I'm starting to think Azuris is right." Ally continues saying, digging her hand into her bookbag. "I'll never be happy, and soon, I'll have to go back to school..." Ally paused, pulling out the Azuris ring, the ring already put back together with no cracks.

"I thought I broke it!" Ally says in surprise to herself. 

Her dad is now heard screaming louder than ever, and Ally stares at the ring, walking over to her bedroom window.

"Well.." Ally starts saying softly to herself, slowly slipping the ring over a finger. "Maybe one more time..." She finished saying. You now see her back infront of the window and hear a loud swoosh sound.

The screen fades to black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

A young, brown-haired boy is now seen zapping blue electricity from his hands, laughing as he walks towards a car flipped over on its side. People are running and screaming around a parking lot while five kids are seen kneeling behind another car.

One pink-haired girl called Sparkles. One brown haired boy called Brimstone. One orange haired boy called Sonar. One blonde haired girl called Digital. One green haired, purple-streaked boy known as Cosmic. The five, known as The Streamers, talk among themselves over the sound of crackling electricity shooting around them.

"Why don't you just give up! You're gonna lose!" The electricity shooting boy yelled at them.

"Great." Brimstone starts saying. "The guy can shoot electricity now, why don't we just hand him a rocket launcher while we're at it." Brimstone finished saying with a grumble after.

"I know where to get one," Sonar said with his hand now raised.

Digital looked over the side of the car as she spoke calmly. "Yes, and even a high enough voltage of that could short-circuit my hardware."

"Well, I mean, it's Randome," Sparkles start saying. "His powers could change at any moment right?" Sparkles asked.

"Powers deadly worse..." Cosmic says, cradling himself in a fetal position on the ground.

"Cosmics right!" Sonar starts saying. "And strangely I understood that... but we can't wait for another lucky break, we gotta take him at full force!"

"I concur," Digital replied.

"On three then," Brimstone said, and everyone nodded.

They all counted to three and then jumped out from behind the car. Digital flipped back her hands to expose two electric charging cannons from her wrists. Brimstone ignited his hands with black colored flames around them. Sparkles rubbed her hands together, creating a white light over them with different colored sparkles in that same light. Cosmic moved his fingers, creating one purple, and one green rotating ring around his arms. Sonar gets in a stance, ready to clap his hands together in the direction of Randome.

Randome placed his hands infront of his face in fear, giving a yelp, being scared. A white, blinding light then flashes from Randomes body, making The Streamers fall down to the ground from the impact.

Digital speaks first, placing her hands out infront of her, looking to grab onto anything. "My optical sensors...I can't see!" Digital yelled.

"WHAT!?" Sparkles yell, saying she can't hear them.

Cosmic runs into the side of a car door, falling down to the ground, unconscious, tongue hanging out. Brimstone rubs the side of his head, looking frustrated. Sonar glances over everyone, right eyebrow raised in confusion, mouth wide open in shock.

Episode #4: 'Common Sense'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

The Streamers walk into a room, sitting down on the floor, with Sonar holding Digitals hand. Sonar then asks Digital to sit, to which she does, letting go to thank him for the help. 

"Your hand is all swollen!" Sparkles yell, looking at Sonars hand now.

Sonar looks down at it in surprise as he talks. "Huh...I never even felt it."

Brimstone asked Cosmic to get a bag of ice for Sonar, while Sparkles kept saying, "What?!" over and over again.

"Will someone please tell her to make a chalkboard or something!" Digital says, sounding annoyed.

Sonar grabbed paper and a pencil and wrote on it to make a chalkboard, handing the note to Sparkles. Sparkles gave a thumbs up and then rubbed her hands together, creating a white glowing, multicolored sparkling light around her hands and pressed it to the same piece of paper and pencil. The glow shapeshifted the paper into a chalkboard and the pencil into chalk.

Sparkles then quickly wrote on the chalkboard, 'what happened?' showing it to Digital. 

Sonar asked the question to Digital, and then erased the chalkboard to write on there, 'Digital can't see anything.'

Sparkles sighed, nodding her head, understanding.

"I'm not sure what happened." Digital starts saying. "All I can gather is that Randome developed another power when the blinding light hit us. Now why I am blind, and Sparkles is deaf, I'm not sure, for sightloss, I can understand, yet I only detected small sound waves from Randome when it happened, nowhere near enough decimals to make one lose their hearing, unlike you Sonar." Digital finished saying.

Sonar wrote down 'Digital doesn't know why she's blind or you can't hear.' then showed it to Sparkles. Sparkles then read it to herself, looking sad as she does.

"And let's not forget that you could have crushed Sonars hand." Brimstone starts saying. "Yet the whole time he couldn't feel it."

Digital replied. "Yes, I can tear down a titanium door, yet holding hands takes more delicacy, I assumed Sonar would have told me if I was holding on too tight. I assess that we can rule out Sonar cannot physically feel right now."

Cosmic returned with a piece of cake on a plate, and a bag of ice in the other hand. Cosmic tossed the bag of ice to Sonar, with Sonar catching it with both hands and then saying, "Yeah..still nothing. I can't even feel how cold it is."

Sonar then set down the bag of ice ontop of his swollen hand, as Cosmic sits down with his piece of cake.

"That smells good!" Sparkles yelled.

"Yeah, it does," Sonar says.

Brimstone just shrugged his shoulders before talking. "I don't smell anything."

Cosmic then took a bite of the cake, with his eyes getting big after. Cosmic then started eating more by the mouthfuls, throwing down the plate after a minute and whimpered while scratching at his tongue.

"No taste cake!" Cosmic yelled. "Cake no taste!!"

Digital started speaking again as Sonar wrote down on the chalkboard as Sparkles read.

"Wait a minute..." Digital says. "I cannot see, Sparkles cannot hear, Brimstone cannot smell, Sonar cannot feel, and Cosmic cannot taste, those are all the five senses. Randome must have deactivated a sense from all of us!" 

Sparkles grabbed the chalkboard a moment later, writing on it, then handing it to Sonar to read outloud. 

Cosmic kept whimpering, and Brimstone said, "I only lost my sense of smell, so whatever."

"When will we get our senses back?" Sonar read from the chalkboard, outloud to everyone, and Digital answered.

"Well, Randomes powers are random, we could get them back when he gets new powers." Digital continues saying. "It could be when he falls asleep, we could get them back today, tomorrow, or a month from now."

"So you're saying..." Brimstone starts asking. "There's a possibility we could never get our senses back?"

"All I am saying for certainty..." Digital answers by saying. "Is that I'm not sure when our senses will return, if ever again."

Sparkles tugged on Sonars shirt, asking to write what was just said, and Sonar wrote on the chalkboard, 'when we go back to normal, ?'

Sparkles read it, then buried her face in Sonars chest with sadness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

"Soo close too!" Randome said to himself, now seen walking inside of a store. "Won't let me join their team, mannnn..." he said, walking to the back, looking at trading card packs. Randome glanced around, took three packs of cards, and walked further to the back of the store.

"They act like they soo privileged!" Randome said angrily to himself, as gray slime started coming from out his hands, and dripping onto the floor. The gray slime started making burping sounds, while Randome looks grossed out.

"Great, another stupid power, can slime stuff." Randome says with a frown, wiping his slimy hands on his jacket. He then looked around, ripped open the packs of cards, and stuffing them underneath his jacket while walking fast, making his way to the exit doors. A security guard started walking towards him, pulling out his walkie-talkie, and yelling for Randome to stop.

The security guard ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. Randome tried to run away, but his arm was still caught in the security guards grip. 

"Alright kid, we're going to call your parents or the cops." The security guard said, pulling him towards a side door.

The gray slime started oozing from Randomes hand, and onto the security guards hand. The security guard started looking surprised, seeing it crawl up his arm.

"What tha!?" The security guard yelled out, as his arm stiffened, and Randome pulled free from the security guards grip. 

"I can't move my arms!" "I'm paralyzed!" The security guard yelled out in fear, as he ran to the other side of the store, his arms still stiff and covered in gray slime.

Randome grinned, creating clumps of gray slime in his hands, and throwing them at the security guard. The slime hit, and covered over the security guards legs, making the guard fall to the floor as those too, stiffened up.

The gray slime started covering over the security guards body while Randome laughed, shaking his hands at the guard, letting more slime fling from off them and cover over the security guards face now, with the sound of burping still being heard each time, even when the guard started gasping for air.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

"I've tried every operational eye sensor, and none will merge." Digital is seen saying, placing a robotic eyeball on a table while the other four see it and look creeped out.

"Without sight sensors," Digital continues to say. "I would not be as fully capable to assist you all."

Brimstone punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand as he speaks. "I knew we should have kicked his butt when we had the chance! I could have took him by myself!"

"Yeah, but his power to change powers at random make him too dangerous to fight alone." Sonar starts saying while looking cross, and writing on the chalkboard. "He could have superstrength one minute, earth moving powers the next."

Sonar shows a drawing of Randome on the chalkboard, with lines to indicate he smells, and googly eyes in place of regular ones. Sparkles laugh when seeing it, then grabs the chalkboard, erase the drawing, and writes on there, showing Sonar, 'He always cheats by using powers.'

"Villain super," Cosmic says. He then bites the side of the table, then gnaws it, and pulls away to say, "Table no taste, cake no taste, taste?" Cosmic finished saying, looking as if about to cry.

"Well, at least we can save money on the foodbill now," Brimstone said with a smirk after.

"When do you all ever pay for our groceries?" Digital asked, smirking to herself right after.

"What!?" Sparkles asked, still unable to hear, as Sonar quickly writes on the chalkboard with the words now shown, saying, 'You didn't wanna hear that.'

"No heat sensors, G.P.S. tracking..." Digital starts saying. "Perhaps I can reconfigure the Streamer Beamers for this situation, I would require help with it."

"I have a harder body, and I can still feel, so I'll help you." Brimstone starts saying, banging a fist on his chest. "Cosmic, since you can't eat, why don't you come along too?" Brimstone asked him.

Cosmic nodded, and followed behind Brimstone and Digital, as Brimstone took Digitals left hand to guide her around.

"What about us?" Sonar asked.

"Sparkles will still need someone to communicate with her, so it's best you stay here with her." Digital starts saying. "You yourself could not feel the heat from a blowtorch while welding right now, nor a sharp object stabbed into your body, so you should stay behind as well." Digital finished saying, now walking out the room with Brimstone and Cosmic.

Sparkles took another sheet of paper, and a nearby pen, shapeshifted the two into another set of chalkboard and chalk. 

'I'm scared.' Sparkles wrote on her chalkboard, then showing it to Sonar.

Sonar wrote back on his own chalkboard, and showed it to her. 'Don't be, it's going to be okay.' the words spelled out.

Sparkles looks down at her chalkboard, erasing the words to write again, as Sonar starts speaking to her.

"I know you can't hear me, and that's good right now." Sonar says softly to her. "Cause I like you Sparkles, like, alot, and I know you're a fairy, and I'm a human, but I think it could work, I'll make it work, cause I care about you, and I'll always protect you okay?" Sonar finished saying.

Sparkles placed up her chalkboard infront of him, pointing to her ear, indicating she couldn't hear. Sonar starts reading the words on Sparkles chalkboard outloud to himself.

'If I fall asleep, will you still be here when I wake up?' It read on Sparkles chalkboard.

Sonar nodded.

Sparkles said to him softly, "Thank you", and then hugged. She then kissed him on the cheek, tho Sonar looks sad as he speaks to himself outloud, looking over her shoulder.

"My first kiss from you...and I didn't even feel it." Sonar finished saying, pulling away from the hug now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"Okay." Brimstone starts saying. "So what exactly are we building?

Brimstone, Cosmic, and Digital are all seen in a room now, wearing goggles over their eyes.

"There should be a blue and red wire." Digital starts saying. "Intertwine the two then weld the loose ends."

Brimstone looked down at the table, seeing spare parts as Digital continued talking. 

"We're building another Streamer Beamer, a more powerful version, able to detect movement and sound patterns," Digital said.

"Like a seeing-eye dog," Brimstone remarked.

Cosmic tilted his head, and let out a soft bark sound.

Digital then asked Cosmic to find a purple, oval colored visor. 

"So what's with the Streamer Beamers anyways?" Brimstone starts asking. "We could just use cellphones." Brimstone finished saying, shooting a stream of black colored fire from out a finger, and onto mechanical parts.

"Cosmic is from another planet." Digital starts saying. "Sparkles is from a fairy realm, cellphones cannot reach to those places. A way to establish a private frequency among ourselves, with reliable service, and worldwide range to save people or even worlds."

"Yet we use it to play games, go online, and talk and text with unlimited, free wifi," Brimstone says.

"Cellphone!" Cosmic says happily, pointing at the newly built purple Streamer Beamer.

"Now with this one.." Digital continues to say. "It should be able to use all featured through other dimensions, the farthest reaches of space, and possibly thru points of time itself," Digital said proudly.

"So how come ours don't do that?" Brimstone asked.

"You all just use it to play games, go online, and talk and text with unlimited free wifi," Digital said back to him, then tapped her fingers on the table infront of her. "Why would I ever need to modify them now?"

Brimstone is about to put up his middle finger, interrupted as Digital says, "I may not be able to see your hand gestures, but I can assure you, I hope the same back to you as well."

Brimstone puts back down his hand before doing so, with Cosmic giggling and clapping.

Brimstone looks around, and with curiosity, starts asking what else Digital works on that they don't know about. Digital opens up her mouth, about to say something, yet a blue colored oval bracelet on her wrist starts beeping. 

A red oval watch flash on Brimstones wrist, and a green oval flashes, beeping as well, hanging from Cosmics pants as a keychain.

"The regular unmodified now lackluster Streamer Beamers," Digital says, as Brimstone groans, and Cosmic double-taps his green Streamer Beamer. 

Sonars voice is heard from Cosmics Streamer Beamer talking now. "There's a disturbance near the warehouse ports." 

A green colored 3-D blueprint of the place beams out of Cosmics Streamer Beamer as a hologram infront of the other two, rotating slowly.

"Are we even ready to move out?" Brimstone asks.

"The hardware is not ready, still, we can suffice." Digital says. "Regardless, we are more vulnerable, and should proceed with more caution."

"If it's Randome, we may be able to find a way to fix this," Sonar says over the Streamer Beamer.

"Allright then, let's meet up at the spaceship," Brimstone said. The call then ended, and Brimstone said, "We are sooo screwed."

"Most likely," Digital replied, holding Brimstones hand to help her around now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"I thought the latest shipment of Danger Dodge toys would be here..." Randome is seen saying to himself outloud. He looks around a warehouse building, filled with boxes and staircases. He then kneeled down to rip open the tape from one shipment of boxes, seeing inside a stack of magazines called 'Better Meganome'.

"This is stupid!" Randome says outloud to himself. "They could be anywhere!"

"Stop right there villain!" Sonar is heard yelling, making Randome glance over to them, and grinned alittle.

"I'm gonna be the worlds greatest!" Randome said back, doing a pose and then a laugh to signal his badguy status.

"Look, stop playing games, and give us back our senses!" Brimstone yelled at Randome.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Randome said with a confused look on his face.

"Even if that's true," Digital starts saying. "We have you outnumbered, so just turn yourself in." Digital finished saying, still holding onto Brimstones hand.

Sparkles started sprouting red-butterfly looking wings from her back as Randome chuckled, pointing at Brimstone and Digital.

"Aww, Digital and Brimstone." Randome starts saying cutely. "Wasn't my one true pairing, but I still ship it."

"It's not like.." Brimstone starts saying, interrupted by Sonar.

"Wait, who do you ship me with?" "Who's your O.T.P. anyways?" Sonar asked.

"Focus!" Digital yells.

"Yeah, okay, I can see it now," Sonar says smugly.

"What!?" Sparkles yelled, still unable to hear.

Brimstone starts creating a black flamed fireball in his free hand, with Randome watching, and then saying with a smirk, "You might not wanna shoot fire around here, gas containers all around in this place you know."

"Why are we not attacking him?!" Sparkles yelled.

Sonar grabs her chalkboard, and writes, showing it to everyone with the words written that say, 'get him.'

Cosmic gives a thumbs up, start twiddling his fingers after, pointing them at Randome.

Randome laughed alittle, throwing gray, burping slime from his hands at them now. The Streamers moved out the way, Brimstone yelling at Digital to duck. Digital did, kneeling down, as Randome went up a flight of stairs. Everyone else followed behind him, while he turned around, and hurled more slime at them.

Sparkles started flapping her wings to fly up, now flying towards Randome, while Sonar clapped his hands together in Randomes direction. Randome rolled out the way of Sonars soundwaves, and underneath Sparkles mid-air grab.

"A precautionary warning would be most helpful next procedure," Digital says.

"Yeah, I almost went deaf that time from it!" Brimstone yelled at Sonar.

"Sorry!" Sonar yelled, running after Randome now. Randome threw more slime at them, as Sparkles aerial rolled out the way, and rubbed her hands together while doing so. She created a white glow around her hands, with sparkles of different colors seen in the light. She placed her hands on a pile of boxes, shapeshifting them into a rope based fishing net.

Sparkles grabbed the net, and then threw it down at him, her wings still flapping on her back, as Sonar yells a warning. Sonar claps both hands at Randome again, this time, Sparkles flying in the way with her net, and the soundwaves blast into Sparkles and the falling net. The soundwaves make the net land to the side of Randome, and Sparkles crash into a pile of boxes on the other side of the room.

Brimstone tells Cosmic to hold onto Digital, as he starts running towards Randome, and Cosmic takes Digitals hand. 

"Let's go slimeball!" Brimstone said in anger, balling up his hands into fists. Randome hurls more slime at Brimstone, the sounds of burping still heard as it splatters onto Brimstones chest, his left arm, and both legs. Brimstone starts tensing up, a foot away from Randome as he panics.

"Hey, I can't move!" Brimstone yells in frustration, igniting his whole body now with black flames to burn it off.

"Gas!" Cosmic yells at him and a clump of slime splatter onto the wall by him and Digital, making that burping sound.

Brimstone turns down his flames, to turning them off completely, as the slime keeps oozing all over his body. "It's not burning!" Brimstone yells back.

Cosmic lets go of Digitals hand, and says "here stay, safe you." He place both hands infront of himself, moving his fingers around as a giant purple ring, and a green ring rotates on the ceiling.

"Pressurize." Cosmic says, moving his fingers in more directions, as the same colored rings appear around Randomes stomach, turning in opposite directions of each other. Randome struggles to move, yelling out the words "Too much gravity! Dangit!"

"Gravitize!" Cosmic says now, making Randome float to the ceiling rings with more of his finger movements. Randome hurls down more slime, some hitting and then covering over Cosmics right hand. Cosmic tries to pull it off with his left, stopping the finger movements, and making all the rings disappear. Randome drops down into a pile of more boxes, while the grayslime starts covering over both of Cosmics hands, and his whole body now.

"Digital, run for it!" Brimstone yells to her, seeing the slime cover up everything except his neck and head. 

Cosmic whimpers, being paralyzed by the slime now, watching it ooze all over.

"I am unable to see, yet, I am robotic." Digital starts saying, trying to feel around with her hands infront of her. "It should not affect me."

Randome runs towards her, hurling slime at her feet, as she tries to now walk around, and looks down as gears are heard from her legs being unable to move.

"I stand corrected. Literally," Digital says, as Randome keeps hurling slime at her, laughing.

"Three down, now where's the other two?" Randome asks himself, looking over and seeing Sonar holding Sparkles hand, running with her to the other side of the room.

Randome hurls slime at them, but miss each shot. Randome then just stands still, looking at them, eyes getting big, excited to chase after, and with a burp, gray slime oozes from out his mouth, dripping to the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

Randome followed Sonar and Sparkles into another room, instantly falling down to the ground, covering his ears with his hands. The sound of Sonars soundwaves blasted into him, and Sonar stands to the side, and claps his hands again at him. The second clap blasted into Randome and sent him towards the side of a wall, banging his back against it, making Randome cough out gray slime.

"Smart, you waited for me to be in your line of sight," Randome said while getting back up.

Sonar clapped again, not wasting any time, and Randome reacted by placing both open palms infront of himself. Twin streams of slime blasted out from them, cushioning the incoming soundwaves, and stopping them from knocking into Randome.

Randome then increased the slime pressure, and at full blast, aimed both hands at Sonar and sparkles, covering them with the slime. 

"I can't move my hands!" Sonar yelled, looking over at Sparkles.

Sparkles looked over at him in fear, her wings having gray slime ooze over them, and her own arms covered in it. "Help!" Sparkles yelled at him.

Randome blasted the two with more slime from his hands, sticking them to the wall. He then walked over to them, and started speaking to Sparkles. 

"You're always soo pretty, and you never gave me a chance.." Randome starts saying softly to her, coughing out gray slime from his mouth with occasional burps. 

"Leave her alone!" Sonar yelled at him.

"I can do what I want, and take what I want now!" Randome starts yelling back at him. Sparkles close her eyes and turns her head away as he continues talking, drooling gray slime all over her face. 

"And I'm going to get that kiss..." Randome says, leaning over to kiss her, as Sonar yells again.

"Get away!!!" Sonar yells, as then right after, his mouth stays open, and Soundwaves blast from out his mouth and blast into Randome, sending him tumbling to the floor, and gray slime oozing from out his ears, mixed in with the color red.

Randome placed both hands over his ears, and kept screaming out in pain, getting back up to run away. The slime starts oozing off of Sonar and Sparkles, having them both fall to the ground, Sonar grabbing Sparkles and hugs her.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Sparkles said in surprise.

"I thought he was going to hurt us, you," Sonar said softly. "So I guess it just happened, first time, but I'm glad."

"I'm glad too." Sparkles says to him, as the slime still oozes off their bodies. "And I can hear you now."

"Oh?" Sonar starts asking, looking at her. "So everything's back to normal?"

"You mean lying to our parents, fighting supervillains, and surviving by our wits and stupid dumb luck?" Sparkles asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sonar says with a chuckle after, making Sparkles smile.

The two of them went back to hugging, and Sparkles asked, "So it was it just me, or was all that gray slime stuff really gross?"

"Totally." Sonar whispers.

"Okay," Sparkles whispers back, giggles, and keeps hugging.

The sound of the burping ooze is the last thing heard, making Sonars and Sparkles eyes go big from being surprised.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A large, white sign with the letters in green reads 'Welcome to Terradon (tear-a-don) City a place of possibilities'. The sign is seen near the side of a dirt road, with a boy riding past it with a red helmet on his dirtbike.

The boy under the helmet, known as Brimstone, starts talking as the narrator now. "It was supposed to be a personal day, a time to just do me," Brimstone starts saying.

"Ride my bike, take a drive from Meganome to Terradon, by myself, left alone." Brimstone continued saying.

A brown-skinned girl dressed in a black jacket and dark blue pants runs infront of Brimstone, yelling for him to leave.

"What tha!?" Brimstone yells in his helmet, steering the dirtbike to the side of her, almost crashing into her, braking, and then getting thrust off the dirtbike. Brimstone tumbles to the ground, as the dirtbike falls over and slides inches away, snapping off a handlebar. Brimstone, like the bike, gets all scratched up, and he starts to now stand up, narrating again.

"And then of course, something goes wrong..." Brimstone says. Brimstone stands up, dusting himself off, and sees a large, orange fireball hurling at him. The girl screams, and Brimstones eyes get big right before the fireball burns as a large flame where Brimstone was just at, burning everything up inside of it.

"Story of my life," Brimstone is heard saying as the narrator while being burned alive.

Episode #5: 'Legacy'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

The black-jacketed girl watched the fire burn, placing a hand over her mouth, softly saying the word 'no' in shock. Black colored flames start whipping out and covering over the orange ones now. Brimstone, seen inside from only his neck up, throws off his melted down helmet, revealing his brown hair.

"Man!" Brimstone starts yelling angrily, the black colored flames flowing from off his bother to smother the last of the orange ones. "This place is worse than Meganome City!"

"How did you!?" The girl starts asking. "You're a shifter, aren't you!"

Brimstone ignored her to look over at a demonic looking man to the side of them. The demon then jumped up high into the air, and landed infront of Brimstone, laughing as he does.

"You tried to kill me," Brimstone says casually. "I take it we met before?"

"Halfbreed," the demon said with a sneer after. "A pitiful excuse for our kind," the demon keeps saying, pointing at himself to say, "I am Legacy, and we have met before halfer!"

Brimstone starts creating black colored fireballs in both hands, saying, "If I wanted to know, I'll read the book."

A loud honking sound is heard, and the two look over to see an eighteen -wheeler ramming towards them while the brown-skinned girl waves her arms infront of herself, and speaks.

"Kayzu Cara Resno," she yells, as two, small transparent ripples appear in midair around the sides of the gasoline carrying eighteen-wheeler truck. The driver stomps on the brakes, turning the steering wheel some while doing so. The truck flips over, with Brimstone and Legacy running out the way of it. The large gas tank from the truck unhinges, rolls a couple of times and falls ontop of Legacy. 

"Nanvtsee Veckess," the girl yelled with more arm waving infront of herself. Transparent ripples appear around the screaming truck driver, with Brimstone jumping inside, using two fingers to press against the mans seatbelt buckle.

"Trust me on this!" Brimstone yelled at him, as black flames burned from around and off his fingers to burn the buckle right off. The truck driver looks over at the leaking gas, and the girl rushes over to get Brimstone and the driver free. The two kids help the man out and drag him away, as orange flames start covering over the gas tank.

"It's gonna blow!" The driver yells in a panic.

"Get under me!" Brimstone yells at them after.

Brimstone huddled over the other two, igniting black flames from his back. Brimstone creates a swirling sphere of blackfire around them as the tank explodes, and the orange flames spread out to them. The man coughs, and the girl complains about the heat, as the flames start dampening around the sphere. Brimstone sucks the black flames back into his body and falls to the ground.

"Hey, Hey!" The girl starts yelling, shaking Brimstone as she looks with halfshut eyes. 

"Hey," Brimstone says weakly, and then, close his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

 

Brimstone opened his eyes to the sound of humming and started to glance around, seeing machinery and assembly lines around him. He looks up, seeing the brown-skinned girl sitting down next to him. 

"Oh good, you're awake," the girl said, looking down at him.

"Where am I?" Brimstone asked.

"You're inside of a Terradon Steel Factory," the girl starts saying. "Only safeplace I know close to the road."

Brimstone tried to stand back up, but grits his teeth, making a sound of being in pain as he then looked over at his left arm.

"Your left arm is sprained." The girl continues to say. "I thought it was going to be broken, but it will heal up soon enough."

Brimstone looked at her with a questionable look.

"I looked at it while you were passed out," the girl replied. "I wanna be a nurse one day so I study up on this kind of stuff."

"You were standing in my way, how was I supposed to..." Brimstone starts saying angrily, interrupted by the girl now.

"Look!" "It's not my fault that thing was chasing me out there, so if you're gonna blame someone, blame him okay, I was just trying to warn you and get away!" The girl then puffed out the sound of her mouth, making the 'pfft' sound.

Brimstone did the same noise, then said, "Legacy."

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"The one chasing you," Brimstone says. "His name was Legacy."

"So how do you know him?" The girl asked him.

"We got history, but why was he chasing you?" Brimstone asked her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "He kept asking me about my heritage, and I'm like, do you not see?" she smirked after.

"Are you a halfbreed too?" Brimstone asked her.

"Half of what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Demon," Brimstone said softly.

"Nah, I'm human." the girl continues to say. "I can just do real magic is all."

"So you're a shifter?" Brimstone ask her.

"Hey, so are you," the girl says. "I mean, I don't know what all that black stuff was, but that...was cool!"

Brimstone grinned. "I'm Brimstone," he says to her.

"I'm Sydney," the girl replies back. "Sydney Boska." (Bos-kah) 

"Russian?" Brimstone asks her.

"I guess." Sydney starts saying. "Parents never told me, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm black," Sydney says with a chuckle after. "So what's your story? You got something against me for it?"

"You got something against demons?" Brimstone asked her.

"You're talking to a girl that can cast spells, I've been around the weirdness block," Sydney says, unzipping her jacket for a few seconds before Brimstone stops her.

"Hey...you're pretty and all, but we just met and..." Brimstone starts saying, making Sydney laugh before talking.

"Oh, no no no, Hold on demon boy, I'm just getting bandages from my inside jacket pocket," Sydney replied, still laughing abit.

Brimstone blushed, and said, "Oh."

Sydney pulled out rollable brown bandages from the side of her jacket, and carefully lifted up Brimstones left arm. Sydney looks over at a red oval on his wrist and points to it, looking puzzled.

"Oh, it's my Streamer Beamer," Brimstone says., seeing a large crack in it, and taps it with his right hand. "Crap, it's busted."

"A what?!" Sydney asked.

"My watch," Brimstone replied.

"Is that your super secret watch for your super secret real name?" Sydney asked him with sarcasm.

Brimstone went, "pfft."

"Pfft," Sydney said back to him but smiling at him while doing so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

"I know!" Sydney is now seen talking to Brimstone with his left arm bandaged up. "How about Magic Girl?" she asked him.

"Eh," Brimstone says, sitting up.

"Witch Woman?" Sydney asks.

"Meh," Brimstone replies.

"Well, your names not all that cool." Sydney starts saying with abit of frustration. "I mean, so you're Brimstone, that means you can turn into that?"

"I can create fire from my body, and survive in it," Brimstone says.

"So why Brimstone?" Sydney asks.

Brimstone shrugs before talking. "Goes with fire. Besides, it sounds better than D-boy, or Flamer."

"Heh," Sydney says. "Soo many jokes with those." "I could, I really could."

"So you can do magic?" Brimstone asks.

Sydney nods. "Well, sort of. More like I say some words, and with a wave of my hands, good luck or bad luck happens."

"So with the truck..." Brimstone starts to ask, and Sydney answers.

"Yeah, the truck flipped over, that was bad luck." Sydney continues to say. "It hit that Legacy guy tho, so that was good luck for me, gas tank blew up, bad luck, but you saved us, so good luck."

"So you just make up words and stuff happens in your favor?" Brimstone asked her.

"Pretty much," Sydney replies. "I can't tell what's gonna happen or how, I gotta read more books on it, I think certain words make it do certain things, I don't know, my powers are weird."

Sydney finished by doing a thumbs up hand gesture and said, "Hey, but you do black fire. I like that. It's a good color," Sydney says, looking down at her black jacket. 

"Must be a thing since I'm half, " Brimstone starts saying. "All the other demons still use orange-fire, mines, I don't know." 

"So your parents..." Sydney starts asking. "If not too personal..."

" My mom was a mortal, and my dad was some demon." Brimstone starts to say. "I never knew them, I was raised in a Foster home, and now just stay with my Foster parents."

"I'm sorry," Sydney says. "My real parents went missing, and I'm raised by my grandparents now, but I'm still looking for them, a trace of them anyways, that's what I was doing out here."

"Looks like we both got the bad end of the parents stick then," Brimstone says seldom.

"Yeah," Sydney says with sadness. "Sorry about the dirtbike."

Brimstone sighs before speaking. "Digital is gonna kill me, she just retooled that bike yesterday, and the Streamer Beamer, ughhhhhh."

"Who's Digital?" Sydney asks.

"It's this girl that runs the place I hang out at," Brimstone says.

"Oh." Sydney starts saying, looking away some. "So like your girlfriend."

"No, actually I'm single," Brimstone said, not paying the question any afterthought.

Sydney starts smiling and blushing some. "How come your suit didn't burn off?" she then asked.

"Digital makes clothes for me that are fire resistant," Brimstone said.

"Does it hurt when you catch on fire?" Sydney asks with concern.

"It does still, just a little," Brimstone says. "I'm fireproof and able to take more damage, but it still does sometimes, the longer and more I do, the worse it gets."

"Pass out from the pain?" Sydney asks.

"Or die from it," Brimstone replied back.

"So not all demons are bad?" Sydney asked.

"Not all of us." Brimstone starts explaining. "Some of us choose to be bad, like Legacy, tho I still don't understand why he was after you if you're not part demon then."

Sydney wonders on that herself in silence, as a minute later, a loud crash is heard from inside the factory.

The two look at each other. "Its Legacy," Brimstone says.

"I thought he was dead!" Sydney asks in a panic.

"Lucky us..." Brimstone says with a sarcastic tone and a look of anger.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"Go hide somewhere!" Brimstone yelled to Sydney. "I'll hold him off!"

"But with your arm..." Sydney says in fear, and then Brimstone screams at her to leave.

Sydney ran off, and Brimstone created a black fireball in his right hand. Legacy jumped up over the railing from the floor below, landing infront of Brimstone.

"Where's the girl at, halfer?" Legacy asked Brimstone. "My master needs her powers, big plans for that one." Legacy finished saying while cracking his knuckles.

Brimstone threw the fireball in Legacys face, Legacy ignited both his fists with orange flames and punched right thru it, then slammed his fists to the ground.

Legacy then angrily jabs at Brimstones right side, Brimstone moving out the way but getting punched in the face after with a flame fisted left jab. Brimstone ignited blackfire on both his legs, and started kicking at Legacy. Legacy backs up, swirling orange flames at Brimstones face from a fire punch in his direction. Brimstone ducks underneath it, and creates a black flamed fireball in his left hand, throws it at Legacys chest.

Legacy gets hit by it, rubs his chest, looking down to see scorch marks from it. Legacy roars, and kicks at Brimstone, blasting out streams of orange fire from the bottom of his feet while he does. Brimstone ignites his right arm quickly with blackfire, and blast out bursts of flames to shield him from the incoming fireblasts. Brimstone then waves his right hand from left to right, creating a barrier of black flames in midair infront of himself.

Legacy ignited his whole body this time with orangefire, shooting out fireballs from his chest into the blackflames. Brimstone copies the move, and with both shooting fireballs from their chests, the fire from both sides connect and creates a fog of smoke around them. Brimstone looks around in the smoke, squinted eyes, coughing some, as Legacys hand grabs Brimstones left leg, heard with a growl. Legacy slams Brimstone against the railing then bashed him to the ground. Brimstone kneels over Brimstone, the smoke starting to clear some, and with flame ignited fists, he punches Brimstone in the face, and chest, repeatedly.

Brimstone swings back with his black flamed right-handed fist, only for it to be caught in the palm of Legacys right hand. Legacy starts crushing the bones inside of Brimstones fist, squeezing with all his strength to do so, then grabs his left arm. Brimstone screams out in pain, while Legacy burns his left arm with orange flames. He then lifts up Brimstone over his head, and toss him into machinery, causing Brimstone to make a dent in it, and slide down, passing out.

Legacy then looked away, sniffing the air, and then says with widening eyes, "Sydney..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"You know, that guy was nice enough to tell me where he helped bring you and the halfer." Legacy is seen now saying. "Tho I had to beat it out of him first, that was the fun part tho."

Sydney, looking fearful, slowly backed up onto a button on the wall behind her. The button pressed starts turning on the machinery around her, making Sydney run back off. Legacy drops down from a floor above and runs after her.

"Deqtu Zoraktitc!" Sydney yelled, glancing back after, waving her arms infront of herself. Transparent ripples appeared under a larger boiler nearby, starting to form cracks, allowing hot steam to spray from it. Legacy ran past it, just as steam streamed out at a temperature to leave burns. Legacy yelled, still following behind as he covers his face for a moment.

Sydney runs to a wall, showing a dead end to the corridor. She turns around and screams out "Rotsek Seaki Koreze!" with a wave of her arms, just as Legacy runs to her, igniting his hands on fire once more. The floorboards overhead cave in, sending Brimstone to drop down on his stomach, and struggle to get up infront of Sydney.

"You think he can save you?" Legacy starts saying. "He couldn't even save his own mom, so what makes you think he can protect you now!?"

"Get. away." Brimstone says to Sydney, hearing it, and grinding his teeth now, standing up. Sydneys eyes get big as blackflames completely cover over his body now and makes her start sweating uncontrollably. Sydney runs off, as everything around Brimstone starts melting from the humidity.

Legacy stops running at him, and asks in a shocked voice, "How hot can you make yourself in here..."

Brimstone answers back in a different voice, sounding demonic, and full or rage. "Die! die! die!"Brimstone yelled at him, in an instant rocketing towards Legacy at full speed, propelled by the black flames, and appearing right infront of him a second later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

The ground was melted from where Brimstone stood, as he place his left hand on Legacys face, and blasted out a stream of blackfire into it before Legacy could react. The blast sent Legacy backward and into the side of a large pot of melted down magma. The magma spilled down onto Brimstone, with Brimstone just standing still while it does. Engulfed in blackflames, the magma evaporates before going thru the fire as Legacy watches in shock.

Brimstone blasted back again to Legacy, yelling angrily in the demonic voice, punching him in the face. Left fist, Right fist, left fist, and a backfist slap with his right. Legacy started looking dazed, and Brimstone placed his right hand under Legacys chin, and released a stream of blackfire. It sent Legacy up into the air, as a flamed uppercut, rocketing him from off his feet, and crashing up thru the roof. Blackflames erupted from the bottom of Brimstones feet, sending him rocketing up to the roof as well now.

Brimstone then threw blackfireballs at Legacy, this time exploding on impact with each strike. Legacy stumbled, then blasted orange fireballs from out his fists at him. Brimstone raised up his left hand, shooting out a stream of blackfire, instantly evaporating the incoming orange flames. With just the one hand, Brimstones stream got wider and wider, both angles, melting the ground around Legacy and sending him crashing back down to the ground below. 

Legacy hits the ground with his back to it, covered in some of the blackflames now. Brimstone jumps down after him, landing ontop of Legacys chest, with the bottom of his feet sizzling into Legacys skin. Brimstone opens up his right hand to make a open palm, and creates a spinning ball of blackflames infront of it, growing bigger and bigger. 

"Death." "Destruction." "Chaos," Brimstone says in his now demonic voice, aiming at Legacys head while he pleads for him to not kill him. 

Sydney looked at him with fear, and sadness of what he became. She whispers the word 'no', and Brimstone stands there, looking at her. His body starts returning to normal, with Legacy crying and sniffling from the pain. Brimstone ignores him and walks over to Sydney while his flames die out. He slumps over, and then falls down behind a machine, only seen from his bare waist and up, clothes all burnt up off him now. Sydney rushes to him, taking off her jacket, and draping it over Brimstone from the waist down, looking amazed at him.

Sydney starts coughing, still in a place full of smoke, whispering to him that she won't leave him behind, starting to tear up as she coughs more and lays down to accept her fate. 

From the open gap in the roof, a pink haired girl is seen with flapping red butterfly looking wings. She flies down to them, and doubletaps her pink colored oval necklace to talk into it now.

"Yeah, I found him." The pink haired girl starts to say into her Streamer Beamer. "Someone else too, lucky we got here just in time."

All Sydney could do was smile, and laugh alittle at it all inbetween the coughing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

"Yes, he was tracked by the last signal emitted from his Streamer Beamer G.P.S." a blonde haired girl known as Digital says. "Going offline sent an alert and the high probability that something is amiss."

Brimstone is seen with Sydneys jacket covering below his waist, and a rotating purple ring, along with a rotating green ring floating around him. In midair, he is floated onto the back of a silver spaceship that hovers above the roof.

"So, I'm Sonar..." An orange haired boy says, putting out his hand to shake Sydneys. "I'm the leader of the team, yeah, it's a stressful job.." Sonar starts saying, trying to show off what little muscles he has. "You know tho, I just thought I should always put my life on the line to save people, you know, no biggie."

Sydney laughs alittle as she watches Sonar still trying to show off his barely-there abs and toned backside, to which the pink haired girl called Sparkles rudely ask with crossed arms, "Who are you again?"

"Just a girl that can do magic," Sydney says.

"Majeek?" A green haired, purple-streaked boy known as Cosmic, asked.

"Not Majeek, magic." Sparkles correct him, still sounding and looking cross.

"Close enough," Sydney said with a smirk after.

"If you're ever in Meganome, you should come visit," Sonar says to her, solely focused on impressing Sydney.

"Sure, how do I contact you?" Sydney asked.

"We'll contact you." Sparkles quickly says.

"I could just give you my number, or I could get.." Sydney starts saying, interrupted by Sparkles as she replies back in a stern voice.

"That's not necessary." "We'll call you." Sparkles said rudely, rolling her eyes.

"Call me." Sonar mouths off to her, and Sparkles see and grab Sonar by the ear back to the spaceship.

Sydney looks weirded out, and Digital gives her a email address to contact if ever needed or wanted. Cosmic waves bye to her, saying, "Bye Majeek!"

"Hmm. Majeek the spellcaster..." Sydney says to herself as she waves bye to everyone while the ship door close, and starts lifting back up, going invisible at the same time.

"Kinda like that..." Sydney says. "And him." Sydney finish saying, starting to blush alittle and smile, looking down at the piece of paper with the email address.

You now see a person dressed in a long black robe, surrounded by others kneeling in the same robes surrounding the person.

"Why is the girl still alive?" The robed person asks.

Legacy stands behind the robed person, stammering as he speaks. "I would have had her, but then somebody else showed up and I..."

"Who showed up?" The robed figure asked, interrupting him.

"It.." Legacy hesitantly says. "It was your brother."

All the other robed people are heard gasping in the room.

"And yet, he bested you, and come back with excuses of your failure?" The robed person asked.

Legacy was about to reply, as the robed person turns around to face him, and puts out their left hand. With an open palm, a swirling blue colored stream of fire streams out at Legacy, turning his whole body into a pile of ash where he stood. The robed figure turns back around and snaps their right-handed fingers.

Another robed person stands up and rushes over to pull down the hood of the blue flame user, revealing a blue-haired little girl. The still robed person takes out a brush and starts brushing the little girl's hair.

'Make sure to not miss a strand, or you will end up like that Legacy guy." The blue haired girl says.

"Just because we share the same father does not make him my brother." The blue haired girl continues saying. "If he steps foot in Terradon City again, I'll make sure to kill him myself."

"He will learn that Terradon is my city, isn't that right servant?" The blue-haired girl asked the robed person brushing her hair.

"Yes, you are right master." The servant starts saying. "Tessa, daughter of Azuris the destroyer." 

Tessa stared, saying not another word, with blue flames starting to cover over her eyes...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

A blue car is parked in the woods, with an orange haired boy and pink haired girl laying ontop of the hood. The two lay side by side, looking up at the stars in the night sky as the orange hair boy speaks.

"Sure was nice of Digital to let us use the car," the orange-haired boy says. "Was still kinda creepy she drove it herself while still at the house, but meh."

"Well, I've seen you drive in videogames," the pink haired girl starts saying. "I'm not soo sure it would have been a good idea," the girl finished saying, then giggled alittle.

"Hey, I'm only fourteen, I'm still learning." The orange haired boy said.

"So how come you make sure to hit everything in your path, even when it's nowhere near you?" the pink haired girl asked.

"That lets me beat the rush hour traffic," the orange-haired boy said after, with both of them laughing now.

"It sure is a pretty night," The pink haired girl known as Sparkles says.

"Yeah.. but not as pretty as you," the orange-haired boy called Sonar starts saying. "Nowhere near as beautiful." 

Sparkles look into his eyes and just starts blushing in silence, with a smile on her face.

"We've been friends for awhile now..and.." Sonar starts saying to her. "I was just wondering, since we're good friends and all..."

"Best of friends." Sparkles cut him off by saying in a happy tone.

Sonar nods then continue. "Best of friends, and I was wondering if you would..."

"Yes?" Sparkles interrupt him by asking in excitement.

"You know what.." Sonar starts saying to her. "I'm just going to go ahead and ask. Sparkles, would you be my..." Sonar gets interrupted yet again, as small containers drop all around them.

"What tha..." Sparkles ask, with a puzzled look on her face, seeing them.

The containers open up, spraying gas from out them, and the two cover up their mouths and nose.

"What's going on!?" Sparkles ask.

"I'm not sure, but we better get out of here!" Sonar yells back, grabbing her right hand and the two run off into the woods. They run for awhile, looking around them, seeing just trees, bushes, and more of the gas. Their eyes start closing up, and they start slowing down, seeing the same gas clouds all around them further in the woods. 

"I'm soo sleepy right now..." Sparkles says, and Sonar nods with a yawn, both struggling to keep their eyes open.

"We gotta..keep going.." Sparkles said, slumping down, holding onto a tree branch while doing so.

A person dressed in Medieval knight armor is heard making a clanking sound, walking right up to them.

"Who.. who are you?" Sonar asks the person in a sleepy tone and sleepy looking face. 

The knight in armor responds back by pointing his finger at them, and saying in a loud, booming voice, "Knightmare!"

Episode #6: 'Forever? Never!?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sparkles voice is heard, screaming in her bed, as the lights turn on now. You see a large space with desks, computers, and flatscreens hanging on the walls. Sparkles look confused, now seeing her as a more older and developed woman. Another voice from inside her room is heard now talking.

"Madam Sparkles, is everything alright?" the computerized voice says. "I detect no intruders and temperature is preset at your previous command as of now."

"What's going on?" Sparkles asked, stepping out of her bed in a pink nightgown, looking around the room.

"Probable cause is that you have experienced a nightmare Madam Sparkles." The computerized voice continues. "It is seven forty-five a.m. Most times you usually sleep in late with Mr. Sonar, who is presently downstairs eating breakfast with the others."

"No, I was just meeting some guy named Knightmare or something..." Sparkles says, holding her head with a confused look. "I was in the woods and I was still a kid and..."

"Madam Sparkles, these are the after effects of the gas toxins from the criminal known as Knightmare." the computerized voice starts saying as Sparkles look at herself in a mirror. "Memory loss, vivid dreams and illusions, last night he was apprehended by the team. Your current age is twenty -two, tho, I've changed the official records to say nineteen as your request."

Sparkles walked up to a hatch like door, and a beep sound is heard. A panel nearby opened up revealing different outfits in a large closet, and many pair of shoes to match. 

"This can't be real, I was just.." Sparkles start to say, interrupted by the computerized voice now.

"Might I suggest the standard team uniform, all black design?" the computerized voice asks, with a light shining over the outfit just suggested in Sparkles closet.

"Your bubble bath will be ready in four minutes, as for your Streamer Beamer, that is located on the side of the bed, to your current right," the computerized voice says. "If you require anymore assistance, please ask, as I do hope the effects wear off quite soon."

Another door opens up, with the sound of running water now heard, with Sparkles walking towards it, speaking outloud.

"I can't believe it was just all a dream..." Sparkles says with doubt still heard in her voice.

"You do usually sleep in at this time, so grogginess is to be expected." the computerized voice said, and the bathroom door closed up behind Sparkles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

"Pancakes and french toast time!" a woman with violet colored hair known as Lily yelled out at a large metal table that floats in midair.

"It's a little bit too early for all that..." a black haired woman called Frostbite said to her.

"Somebody pass the syrup please?" a brown-haired man called Triforge asked. 

A bald haired man, head seen in a tank ontop of robotic body armor known as Hazard passed the bottle of syrup to him. 

An orange-haired man, an adult version of Sonar, glanced around the table and asked, "Where's Astral?"

"Knowing him, he's probably gonna pop up from out of nowhere to try and scare us." Frostbite said, buttering a slice of toast.

"I don't trust you with knives..." Sonar says to her, squinting his eyes, halfway being funny, halfway serious about the comment.

"Sparkles still sleeping in I take it?" Lily asked, sighing after. Sonar replied back with a yes.

"Biscuits..." Triforge starts thinking outloud to himself. "Or gravy.." hmmm..."

Hazard grabbed biscuits in one hand, poured gravy on them with the other, then opened a door in his metallic body armor stomach, tossed them inside, then closed the door.

"You're a genius," Triforge says to Hazard in awe, having everyone else laugh, all except Frostbite, who sipped hot chocolate from her cup in silence.

"So what's the master plan for today?" Sonar asked.

"Thinking about getting more plants for my collection." Lily starts to answer. "Or, could just forget all of that and just go to the movies." Lily finished saying with a shrug.

"Going to another martial arts class today, pulling a all nighter with Sensei," Triforge said.

"Meditate." Frostbite said.

"Watch tv and eat junk food," Hazard said, with bubbles forming in his headtank.

"We can go wherever we want," Sonar starts saying. "This is what everyone choose to do?"

"We've already been to Japan." Lily says. 

"The Caribbean and Bahamas." Hazard replied.

"All of Europe," Frostbite says.

"Hawaii, Singapore, Brazil, Egypt, Jamacia, Africa, Mexico..." Triforge starts saying. "We've already been. We go on trips every week at this rate."

"Don't forget Antarctica and Outer space." Frostbite chimed in by saying.

"So how about we go to Vegas tomorrow?" Sonar asked with a smirk after.

"If it's not another villain attack to interrupt this trip, like always," Lily says.

"Hey, it pays the bills," Hazard says.

"We do a service to the entire planet." Triforge starts saying. "The least we can do is get a little rest and relaxation from time to time!"

"Time to time, not, every time," Frostbite replied.

The sound of a loud 'ding' is heard as an elevator door opens, and Sparkles walk out of it. Sonar stood up as she walked over, looking around at everything in wonder. Sonar then grabbed her, and kissed, Sparkles at first being shocked but then after happily locking lips. 

"How are you feeling today my love?" Sonar asks, breaking away from the kiss, as Sparkles press a hand onto the side of his face. She looked in awe, and a smile on her face before, and during her talking.

"You grew some facial hair. It looks good on you." Sparkles says happily. She then hugged him as everyone said hello to her.

"So is it really true like the computer said?" Sparkles start asking Sonar, wrapped up in his arms as Sonar asked back what she meant with a nervous look and tone.

"That we're the leaders of The Streamers Worldwide," Sparkles start saying. "The world knows, and loves us, and we're a happily engaged couple."

Sonar smiles then nods. "This be true, but however did you forget these things? How did you forget how I feel about you, how much I love you?" Sonar asked, smiling.

"Madam Sparkles seem to have a bit of amnesia from your last battle with Knightmare." the computerized voice starts saying. "Conditions should improve within the day Sir Sonar."

"Oh, the Knightmare fuel as he calls that gas." Triforge starts to say. "Yeah, last time I inhaled that Knightmare fuel, I dreamed of my first mission with you all, felt like the real thing all over again."

"It will pass." Lily starts saying. "It varies, sometimes hours, last time Frostbite inhaled it, it lasted for days."

"Wait.." Sparkles start to say, pointing at Triforge now as she talks. "You're Triforge, the guy that can transform kinetic moving energy into non-firing weapons right?"

Triforge nodded.

Sparkles then pointed to Lily and said, "You're Lily, the woman that can grow plants superfast, as well as command them?"

Lily said, "Correct. Mostly."

Sparkles then pointed to Hazard as she speaks. "Guy who gives off dangerous amounts of radioactive energy from your body, forcing you to live in that robotic suit." Sparkles continue to say, "Able to turn your waste into nuclear blasts from your robotics hands yes? Named Hazard?" Sparkles ask.

"Guilty," Hazard said, knocking on his body armor, making a klank sound from his fist pounding it.

Sparkles then pointed to Frostbite and said, "You're Frostbite, woman who can create and become ice right?"

Frostbite placed a hand over her cup of hot chocolate, icecubes then dropping from out the palm of her hand, and into the cup.

"I'm missing someone right..." Sparkles says to herself, pondering.

A blonde haired man floated quickly from underneath the table, hovering in mid-air over it now, startling everyone.

"You're Astral." Sparkles start saying, pointing to him as she speaks. "Guy who can phase through objects as well as float and unsolid other objects right?"

"Like a ghost," Astral said, taking a bow.

"And I'm Sonar." Sonar starts saying to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "The guy that can amplify soundwaves, and you're Sparkles, the woman that can shapeshift inanimate objects into other objects, and the one that I love soo very, very much." Sonar finished saying, giving her a kiss on the left cheek after.

"So where's Digital, Cosmic, and Brimstone?" Sparkles asked.

Everyone looked somber and got really quiet as Sonar answered the question.

"Sparkles..Brimstone, Digital and Cosmic died while fighting off Dardusk, remember?" Sonar starts saying with tears forming in his eyes, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Sparkles whispered. "I didn't remember."

"It's okay." Sonar starts to say. "It was a long time ago, and it's over now."

A blaring alarm interrupted the two as lights flashed from an oval on everyone's uniform chest. Blue from Triforge, yellow from Frostbite, purple from Lily, green from Astral. Red flashed from Hazard, orange from Sonar, and pink from Sparkles oval-shaped devices called Streamer Beamers.

"The Streamer Beamers," Sonar says, as he double-taps his, and the computerized voice starts talking from it, and everyone elses. 

"Abnormality detected. Knightmare has escaped from custody, location uploading onto Streamer Beamers, Tarusian Flyer prepped and ready for takeoff," the computerized voice said.

This group, known as The Streamers, took the elevator down to another floor, quickly running past a skyscraper tall, offline robot in chains to go into the open hatch of a chrome plated spaceship.

"What..." Sparkles asked, pointing to the robot, as Frostbite spoke.

"We had to turn the basement into supervillain lockup." Frostbite replied.

"So then who was that!?" Sparkles asked.

"That was nothing." Triforge starts saying. "You should see the other villains locked up here."

"Another story for another time," Sonar says, sitting in the pilot seat of the spaceship, buckling up, and starting the engines, thrusters turning on, and Sparkles watching with wonder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

"You must be dreaming if you think you can take me on again Streamers!" Knightmare is seen saying in shiny new knight armor and a cape now. He then tossed small containers in front of himself breaking them open with gas seeping out. 

"He can turn illusions into real monsters," Astral says to Sparkles.

"Well, he doesn't scare me," Lily says.

The gas forms into monsters and the monsters start running towards them.

"Streamers, take 'em!" Sonar yells.

One monster snaps its massive teeth at Triforge. Triforge then scrunch up his hands together making a clear blue shield appear infront of himself. Triforge pressed up against the shield against the monster's teeth, making the monster back up slowly. Triforge then pressed his hands to the shield, making the shield cover-up over the monster's mouth like a muzzle. 

Triforge scrunched his hands up, twice this time, making two large, clear blue gloves appear over his fists. He punched with his left, then right gloved fists into the monsters muzzle, starting to give the monster a concussion from the impact, and delivering an uppercut to its throat.

A monster jumped up at Frostbite, Frostbite blasting a stream of ice from her right hand at it. A large icecube forms around the monster, as the monster falls to the ground. The monster's body shatters to pieces in the cube when it lands. Another one charges for Frostbite, she spins her body around, left leg out. She quickly changes her whole body into ice form, kicking the monster in the face with her frozen left spinning leg kick. She then streams out an ice beam from her left hand, freezing it, and punch with her frozen right fist, shattering that monster too into little pieces.

Hazard runs from two monsters, running over to a tree, then lifting it up from out the ground with his bare, armored suit hands. Hazard then swings it at the two monsters, the large tree knocks one of them down from a smack. The other monster jumps over it and Hazard then drops the tree. He grabs the monster by its neck in his left hand, and with his right hand, transforms it into a canon that shoots a green colored beam at it.

The monsters whole body starts melting and burning up, the green stream going thru the monster and into the tree trunk on the ground. The blast leaves a melting, sizzling hole in both the monster and tree. 

Lily runs from a monster, the monster running behind her on all fours. Lily takes out seeds from a pouch and throws them back at the monster behind her. The seeds glow red as the fall to the ground, with one landing on the monsters face. The seed on the monsters face instantly grow large, green vines and wraps itself all over its face. The other seeds on the ground sprout into more vines, wrapping around the monsters legs, binding it to the ground. 

The monster tries clawing them off, as more wrap around it, dragging the monster on the ground. The vines lift the monster up in mid-air, then bash it down to the ground, repeatedly. The vines still keep wrapping around the monster's face, suffocating it and bashing it to death as well.

Sonar and Sparkles Fight against Knightmare, while Hazard punches a monster to the ground. Frostbite iced up the ground leading to Lily, making the same monster slide down the icepath. Lily throws a red glowing seed to the ground infront of herself. The seed sprouts into a large venus flytrap that opens its mouth wide till the monster slides in. The venus flytrap then closed its mouth, chewing heavily. 

A giant monster is seen, about to step on Hazard, as Hazard looked up in surprise. Astral jumps on the back of Hazard, as the monster steps on him. The monsters foot passes right thru the two, with Hazard thanking Astral for the save. Another monster growls, and charges for Astral, making him float in mid-air, and away from Hazard. The monster chase Astral thru woods, Astral returning to normal after a minute to run on his feet now.

The monster speeds up, running faster, right behind him, as Astral runs to a tree, and keeps running, right thru it. The monster jumps at him but smacks itself into the now solid tree. Lily throws a glowing red seed into the tree, making the tree lift up its roots from the ground, and walk towards the monster, moving its branches as multiple arms.

Triforge now holds a clear blue sword in his hands, slashing the horde of monsters running towards him. Frostbite, while in ice form starts punching and kicking them away. Astral floats up from out the ground and behind the two, and place his hands on their shoulders.

"Now!" Astral yells, and then Hazard blasts out green beams from his cannons. Astral, Frostbite, and Triforge phase as the beams go right thru them and into everything else, melting everything else with a sizzle. 

Knightmare is seen now pulling out a container, with Sparkles rubbing her hands together reacting to it. Sparkles create a white glow over her hands, with different colored sparkles shining in that same light. She immediately touches the container in his hand before he throws it, and shapeshifts the container into a metal anvil. The anvil drops, and holds Knightmares hand under it, now crushed, and keeping him kneeled down in place. 

Sonar whistles and Sparkles cover her ears, and a moment later Sonar clapped his hands together in Knightmares direction. A sonic boom is heard and comes from Sonars hands, vibrating into Knightmares helmet. Knightmares helmet and armor fall off while shaking from the soundwaves, revealing a blonde haired man with freckles. yellow puss drips down from his ears, with a disoriented look on his face, open-mouthed.

"I think you just lost," Sonar interrupts him and says. "Give the guy a helping hand," Sonar says after, a smirk on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"Computer, where is Sonar?" Sparkles is seen inside The Streamers building, asking. 

"Mr. Sonar is in Lily's room at the moment," the computerized voice starts saying. "None are allowed to enter at the moment tho."

"Why?" Sparkles asked with a look of suspicion on her face.

"Mr. Sonar always helps Lily with controlling her powers three times a week as usual," the computerized voice replied back.

"Lead me to Lily's room." Sparkles asked.

"It was clear instructions to not be disturbed," the computerized voice answered back.

"If you do not, I will dismantle you till you are nothing more that remains than a souvenir in a lockbox," Sparkles says sternly.

The computerized voice said nothing for a moment, and then replied with a, " at the cost of preserving one's essence, I will direct you then."

Sparkles, after being told where to go, walked up to a door and pressed her ear up against it. Hearing nothing, she then rubbed her hands together, creating a white, glowing light over them, different colored sparkles gleaming in it. She pressed both sparkling hands to it and created a peephole in the door. She bent down, and looked thru it, seeing Sonar and Lily hold each other, standing up, and kissing, open-mouthed.

"What!!!!" Sparkles screamed and rubbed her hands together to create another shapeshifting glow. Angry, and hands pressed to the door, she shapeshifted it into a large sheet of paper. and ran inside the room. 

"What tha heck is going on!?" Sparkles asked, gripping her hands together to make fists.

Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "I got tired of sneaking around anyways, varzist..."

Sparkles interrupted her with tears in her eyes, looking over at Sonar to ask a heartbreaking, "Why? Why would you cheat on me?"

Sonar looked away, not saying a word.

"He doesn't love you anymore, sorryyyyy," Lily says rudely.

Sparkles jumped at her, pulling Lilys hair in anger while Lily clawed at Sparkles face, having the two of them drop to the ground and roll some. They knocked over computers and plants while they punched and slapped each other, along with an occasional kick to the stomach or chest. Both screaming in anger, Sonar yelled for them to both stop, right after Lily stood up alongside Sparkles and shoved her to the door.

"No." Sparkles says in anger. "I'm done. If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done this to me," Sparkles says to Sonar, then spits to the ground infront of his feet. 

"You can have him!" Sparkles start saying to Lily now. "The engagement is off! I quit the team! I freaking quit!" Sparkles said, crying after and explaining all she did and how much she loved him.

Lily started cleaning up her room, ignoring Sparkles, while Sonar kept apologizing. Sparkles ran out the room, crying screaming to herself outloud now.

"Why did it have to be like this!? Why did he do that to me, this isn't happening, I don't want it like this!" Sparkles said. The walls, floors, and roof start melting around her, making her stop and look around.

Everything around her reformed to the same scene of when she was fighting Knightmare earlier, having her look around, crying, panicked, and confused. She looks over to see Knightmare in front of herself with the same actions from earlier that day.

"He can turn illusions into real monsters," Astral says to Sparkles.

"Well, he doesn't scare me," Lily says.

The gas forms into monsters and the monsters start running towards them.

"Streamers, take 'em!" Sonar yells.

"What!?" Sparkles asked, still crying and upset, glanced over at Lily to see her running away with a monster chasing behind her. Sparkles ran up to Sonar, and yells.

"What tha heck are you doing, cheating on me with Lily!" Sparkles asked.

"What are you talking about!?" Sonar starts yelling with a genuinely confused look on his face. "I'm not cheating on you with Lily, nows not the time for all this!"

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you are!" Sparkles says. "I saw you two! I caught you!"

Knightmare charges at Sonar and Sonar fights back as he replies. "Look, I would never do that to you! You know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Sparkles, I always will." Sonar finished saying, looking over at her with a smile now.

Knightmare pops out a small blade from the top of his right hand and stabs Sonar with it, right where his heart is.

Sonars eyes get big, and he stops, looking back over at Sparkles, clutching his chest and then falling down to the ground in shock.

Knightmare runs off as Sparkles screamed. She runs over to Sonar sits down, and rest his head on her lap. 

"It's going to be okay, you're gonna be fine, we're gonna..." Sparkles start saying quickly, and crying, looking down at him. She then screams for help as he looks up at her with loving eyes, and whispers.

"Don't worry. I'll tell the others you said hi." Sonar says, and smiles after, faintly then saying, "Love.. you.."

Sonar goes still, and Sparkles screams out even louder, shaking him to bring him back to life, and everything else starts melting around her, even Sonar in her arms. The scene reforms to show a house with a front porch, making Sparkles stand up and go back to confused crying, calling out Sonars name inbetween it.

"Sparkles?! Is that you!" Sonars voice is heard saying from inside the house. "The doors open, come on in!"

Sparkles walked up to the front door, slowly, and shaking. She placed a hand on the doorknob, turned it, and walked inside with tears and unanswered questions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"What's going on!" Sparkles asked. "First you cheat on me, then you died, then you melt away in my arms!?"

Sparkles stopped talking as she walked into a bedroom, seeing an old man hooked up to an oxygen tank. She opened her mouth in shock, seeing the old man, Sonar, breathing out slowly into a oxygen mask, with white hair, wrinkles, and liver spots.

"You still look the same all those years ago..." Sonar wheezed out, looking at her. He turns the lever on his oxygen tank and continues to speak.

"Of course tho.. you're a fairy, so you age soo much more slowly than humans, so..." Sonar finished saying, coughing after.

"I don't..I don't understand!" Sparkles start saying in fear. "What happened to you Sonar, what's going on, I feel like I'm losing my mind!"

"Time." Sonar starts saying slowly and softly. "Time happened. I got older, and you, not soo much." "The doctors say I have a month to live..if that." Sonar coughed after.

"It hurts to laugh now.." Sonar wheezed. "That's funny that it's not funny I suppose."

"No..." Sparkles say, with more tears forming in her eyes, rushing to his bedside to hold his bony, shriveled old hands now.

"We both knew in time this would happen." Sonar whispers. "Humans get older, and the body does too, giving out. You fairies live for hundreds of years..we humans would be lucky just to live till one hundred," Sonar said, smiling at her after.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sparkles ask, sadly.

Sonar shakes his head no, after first saying, "well...if I was younger..."

Sparkles laugh alittle, then hugs him softly as Sonar continues to speak.

"It's inevitable. It's going to happen and I can't stop it. All I can do is make peace with everything at the end, and I had a good life, and I get to see you once more," Sonar says to her, patting her head.

"I don't wanna lose you." Sparkles cried out.

"I don't wanna leave you," Sonar says tearfully. "I know, I know, but..." Sonar stops talking, seeing himself melt away.

"No!" Sparkles start screaming, hanging on to him as best she can as she oozes out of her hands. "Not again, please, just stop it, STOP IT!"

Knightmares helmet forms and appears as a large, floating head, talking to her now. 

"You see, what you want soo badly, can devastate you soo much. This is fear. This is what scares you the most, being with him you will always have doubts, fears, and regrets. Don't you get it? You will never be happy with him." Knightmare finished saying, laughing after while Sparkles looked down at the ground, not moving.

"Forever?" Sparkles asked in a sad tone.

"Forever." Knightmare replied.

"I'll never be happy with him?" Sparkles asked.

"Never truly." Knightmare answered back.

Tears stream down her face, and for minutes, she is just seen crying, soo loud and soo much.

"Sparkles," a girl known as Digital is heard saying now. "Sparkles, this is Digital, time for you to resume conscious."

"Sparkles, wake up!" Sonars voice is heard saying, and Sparkles then lifted up her face, eyes closed from crying, and opens them, looking up at the ceiling. In an instant, we now see her blinking, opening her eyes, seeing herself laying on a couch.

As her kid form, she sees Sonar as his earlier kid form too, a brown-haired boy called Brimstone. A green haired purple streaked boy called Cosmic, and a blonde haired girl known as Digital stand over her. 

"Your internal systems have resumed function." Digital starts saying to her. "We will need to inform you of the latest developments."

"You were asleep for a hour," Sonar says to Sparkles and Cosmic nods.

"What did you dream about?" Brimstone asked.

Sparkles just started to cry her heart out all over again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

Digital is now seen speaking to everyone in the room. "The criminal known as Knightmare is actually known as Michael Turk Williams. He is a shifter that uses sleeping gas to put his victims to sleep, then his abilities are of that to create illusions and warp the dreams inside one's mind."

"After Knightmare found us, I sent out a help signal to Digital on the Streamer Beamer," Sonar says.

"Good thing too, you both were passed out when we found you two," Brimstone said. 

"So it was all a dream?" Sparkles ask sadly. "I was just asleep for a hour?"

"Yes, and if you would like, I can run more tests on you in the infirmary," Digital replies back.

"No." Sparkles start to say. "I'm just going to go to my room now." Sparkles start walking out the room, looking in a trance, with Cosmic waving bye to her and Sonar walking behind.

"This is probably a bad time..." Sonar starts to say. "But I never did finish what I was going to ask and.."

"No." Sparkles say bluntly.

"No..as in another time to ask, or no to the question?" Sonar ask. "I haven't even asked.."

"I know what you were about to say." Sparkles start saying. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna go out with you."

"Is this a forever thing?" Sonar starts asking, looking and sounding hurt. "Like, never ever gonna give me a chance?"

Sparkles just open the door to her bedroom, and whispers goodnight, slamming the door in his face before he can step inside.

She walks over to a large speaker, turns on the music, and cranks up the volume. 

A sad song plays, and you see Sonar standing outside the door, wanting to knock, say more, but decides to walk away and leave her alone, heartbroken.

You now see Sparkles laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, mouthing the words to the song playing, and crying the whole time she does, letting the music drown out the noise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

A boy with green hair, and purple streaks in it, known as Cosmic, is seen sleeping in his bed. Cosmic is snoring under a red and white blanket, with candy wrappers, toys and books about outerspace are seen all around his room. A green oval shaped device starts making noise and flashing green on a table next to him.

"Five more minutes..." Cosmic says while sleepy, looking over at the green oval shaped keychain. He moans, and doubletaps the green oval keychain, hearing a girls voice speak out of it now in the form of a walkie-talkie.

"Streamers, an unidentified flying object is zooming past our atmosphere, prepare for possible invasion protocol," the girl said.

Cosmic opened his eyes wide, and quickly grabbed the green oval and spoke into it. "Spacecraft?" he asks. "Race what?"

"Unknown at this moment." the girl replied back to him.

Cosmic whined, jumping out of bed in his pajamas, running out the room, going down hallways and running past doors, until he stops at one door. He opens the door, being outside now seeing a blonde haired girl called Digital. A pink haired girl called Sparkles. A brown haired boy called Brimstone, along with an orange-haired boy called Sonar. The five of them look up at the morning sky, standing behind a house in the backyard.

Cosmic squinted his eyes, gulping his throat as a large, black spaceship speeds downward to them.

"It looks like it's coming right for us..." Sonar says with fear in his voice.

"Tarusian Supreme." Cosmic said, eyes still squinting, never taking his gaze off of it.

"Is that bad?" Sparkles ask.

"Isn't that one of your spaceships?" Brimstone asked.

"Looks like we are about to find out," Digital says, transforming her arms by folding her hands down and exposing a cannon from each arm.

"Attacking us early in the morning." Sonar starts to say. "So we can say it's a intelligent race right? Or no cause they didn't wait till toilet time?"

"It's only one ship tho, so it seems like it's personal," Brimstone says.

"Maybe they come in peace?" Sparkles start to say, sprouting red butterfly looking wings from her back, the wings fluttering now. "Like Cosmic did."

"Maybe..." Cosmic says with distrust seen on his face and heard in his tone.

Brimstone starts igniting his hands with black colored flames as Digital aims the direction of her cannons at the ship.

"Maybe..." Cosmic says once more.

A black hatch door slides open on the spaceship, showing a person dressed in a black jumpsuit and wearing a black helmet. The black-suited figure jumps out and floats towards the ground, hands raised up over their head the whole time. The spaceship stops in midair before it hits the ground on impact, turning invisible now.

"I come in peace." the black-suited person says in a computerized voice from the helmet. "I only wish to remove my helmet."

"Do you understand our language?" Digital asked.

"Yes." The black-suited person says. "May I remove my helmet so we may talk further?"

"One wrong move and we're throwing down," Brimstone says with suspicion.

The black-suited person removed the helmet, tossing it to the ground to reveal a womans face. Long purple hair with green streaks in it, her right eye purple, her left eye green, the others watch with a shocked face.

"Whoa," Brimstone says.

"Double whoa." Sparkles say after.

The woman bows politely, and giggles cutely as Sonar says, "She's..beautiful..."

"I must admit." Digital starts saying. "If one was to have a beautiful meter, her percentage would be excelled."

"Who is she?" Sparkles ask, darting her eyes at Sonar with a disapproving look.

"Oh. her." Cosmic starts to say with a sigh. "She's my wife." Cosmic finished saying, looking disappointed.

Everyone looked at Cosmic with shocked faces, and yelled "What!?"

The purple and green streaked haired woman then giggled and winked.

Episode #7: 'Space'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

"Well, more like fiance..." Cosmic is now seen saying on a couch, sitting down next to the purple green streaked haired woman. The purple haired woman kept playing with his hair lovingly, as he kept asking her to quit.

"We're not married yet..it's supposed to be soon." Cosmic says, looking annoyed.

"Wait, you're speaking properly as of now," Digital says, sitting down with the others, talking in the same room.

"He still pulling that can't speak total idiot bit?" The purple haired woman starts to ask. "I find it soo adorable, and funny everytime he acted like that around other species. We would have been married by now, yet after it was announced to be, you oddly went missing and left the planet..." The woman says, having a puzzling look on her face now.

"I was trying to get away from you..." Cosmic says in a mumble.

The purple-green streaked haired woman hugged him and said happily how funny he was being, as then Cosmic mouthed off with frightened eyes the word 'help.'

"So how do you two know each other?" Sparkles asked.

The purple haired woman replied, still hugging Cosmic, looking happy as he looked angry. "Back on the planet Iubanah, it is the Crez, our species tradition to be properly wed before the moon of Fao set years prior."

She continued to speak. "Our parents were good friends, so therefore they felt it was good to join me and... what is your name here?" She asked Cosmic.

"Just call me Cosmic." Cosmic said trying to pull away from her.

"So what's his real name?" Sonar asked. "Back on your planet I-B-NAH?"

"Iubanah." The woman starts to say. "His name is unpronounceable in this language to say, so I will call him by this planet given name, Cosmic." She says sweetly.

"I shall take the name I saw from one of these planet shows I viewed on the way here." The woman says. "I shall take the name Psyona!" 

"Cuddle attack!" Psyona yells, and pounced on Cosmic, waving her butt in the air as Brimstone and Sonar watched in silence, never looking away, glazed look in their eyes.

Cosmic started hitting her with a couch cushion on the top of her head to get her to stop, cussing in Crez alien language.

"Why Psyona?" Digital ask.

Psyona then stopped, and sat back on the couch, raising her right hand in midair, her green left eye iris starts rotating, along with her right eye iris. The television remote starts lifting up from a table infront of her, moving her fingers now, moving the remote to her, grabbing it with her left hand while the remote floats in midair.

"Gravity?" Sonar ask.

"No." Digital starts to say. " Psychokinesis. The power to move objects with her thoughts."

"I thought that was Telekinesis," Brimstone says.

"Same meaning," Digital replied.

"I can also move things when someone is too lazy to move it themselves," Psyona says.

Everyone except Cosmic claps.

"That. Will be very useful." Sonar says.

Psyona starts zipping down her black suit, to reveal a purple skintight outfit underneath it. "Sorry, it's a bit hot in here..." Psyona says while blushing, looking at Cosmic with a devilish grin. 

Her purple suit shows her being well endowed, and Cosmic looks away, rolling his eyes as Sparkles whispers to Sonar that she's pretty sure she's just doing all this on purpose.

"Very useful," Sonar says, never looking away, eyes big.

Brimstone fistbumps Sonar, the two of them do so while still watching.

"Does this form not please you?" Psyona asks sadly. "Everyone else seems to like it, those not jealous by it..." Psyona finished saying, eyes darting to Sparkles direction.

"When are you going to tell them you can read minds too?" Cosmic ask, still looking away and looking annoyed.

"Wait, what!?" Sonar yells. "The whole time you knew what we were thinking?!"

"I'm not letting you go!" Psyona says to Cosmic, ignoring the question. "It's been too long since I got to see you!"

"So what is life like on Iubanah?" Brimstone ask.

"It's similar to this planet." Psyona starts to explain. "except on ours, the women hunt, rule, and are the primary caretakers as the Crez men are usually the ones that cook, clean and stuff."

Brimstone tried not laughing at Cosmic.

"The planet is still ruled by a king." Psyona continues to say. "We Crez women tho are known throughout the galaxy as fierce fighters. That, and since we can read minds, giving us a strong tactical advantage against our enemies, and even our hubbies." Psyone finished saying, kissing Cosmic on the cheek after.

Cosmic wiped his cheek right after. "Well, you can't read any robotic builds, and the Nerxaxs," Cosmic says.

"Which means this one is one of them," Psyona says to him, pointing at Digital.

"Who are the Nerxaxs?" Sparkles asked.

"A race you never want to meet." Cosmic says in a serious tone and a scared look on his face.

"The Nebula Starlight Brigade is always ready tho." Psyona starts to say. "Ever watchful over any threat that comes our way, Commander Psyona level twelve at your service!" Psyona says proudly, standing up, making weird signs with her fingers as everyone watch looking confused.

"That's like the military in outer space," Cosmic says.

Everyone else except Psyona at the same time goes "Ohhhhhhhhhhh." 

"Since when did you join the Nebula Starlights?" Cosmic asked Psyona, as she sat back down on the couch to answer.

"Ever since I found out you went to planet Earth." Psyona starts to sadly say. "It was the only way I could be permitted to leave the planet, so I trained hard and challenged myself. It granted me commander status, and a Tarusian Flyer Supreme V.X.O. ten-nineteen to boot!" Psyona giggled cutely after.

"You know you're not supoosed to ride around in a Tarusian Supreme, uncloaked too, just to come visit me..." Cosmic says, crossing his arms, and puffing out in anger.

Psyona says to him, "Didn't you steal a Tarusian Flyer Elite from the kings hangar bay just to get here?" Psyona asked with a loving tone and look.

"So how is the king anyways," Cosmic asked, quickly changing the subject, looking away from Psyonas eyes, looking down at the floor now.

Psyona shrugged as she then spoke. "The same old boring guy. You know, truth, he's only the king so when dealing with other species they won't call unfair or feel intimidated by our mind-reading powers. One of these days tho, we might get a queen to rule, one of these days." Psyona finished saying smugly.

"And my parents?" Cosmic asked, looking over at her now.

"They're sad you left, but they said they understood, whatever that means," Psyona replied.

"I just didn't want to live the same boring life." Cosmic starts saying. "I wanted to do soo much more, not be forced to work a meaningless job, and forced to follow rules I don't believe in. I didn't want that, I wanted to choose my own way," Cosmic finished saying.

"So when are you coming back, husband?" Psyona asks. "To home, to me?"

"I don't plan on coming back," Cosmic says.

"Well, I'm gonna leave soon and I'm not taking no for a answer!" Psyona says in defiance.

"N.O. Earth world that spells no." Cosmic says meanly.

"Awwwww." Psyona starts to say with actual admiration. "I'm sure you're just nervous about the wedding ceremony and leaving your life from here, so I'll tell you what. I'll be understanding."

Cosmic asks while looking excited, "So you're gonna leave now?"

"No hubby," Psyona says, grabbing him to kiss both his cheeks before continuing. "I'll stay here till you're ready to go back home." Psyona starts groping his chest as everyone opens their mouth in shock, even Digital.

"What are you doing!?" Cosmic ask, blushing. "Everyone is around and.."

"So." Psyona says with lustful eyes. "Let em watch..."

"I better get a room ready," Digital says, standing up to leave out.

"N.O." Cosmic yells at Psyona, pushing her hands, and then her off him as she this time whines after.

Sparkles placed a hand over Brimstones eyes and the other hand over Sonars eyes. Her red butterfly looking wings wrapped the tips over Sparkles eyes as Cosmic went back smacking her with the couch cushion and cussing her out in his Crez launage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

"Alright." Digital is seen asking at a dinner table with the others. "So the Crez females can use Psychokinesis and read minds, what abilities are present in the males?"

Psyona stuffed her mouth full of feed before speaking. "Well, the guys create metaphysical rings that can either increase or decrease gravity depending on what the user wants. Like a gravitational pull or drop." Psyona stops talking with her mouth full to look at Cosmic lovingly and say, "rings, like wedding rings."

Cosmic rolled his eyes and started stuffing his own mouth now.

"Anything else?" Digital asked.

"It gives the rings a magnetic attraction," Psyona starts to say. "Like how I'm magnetically attracted to Cosmic," Psyona says happily, blowing him a kiss.

Cosmic gags, some from the food, and some from Psyonas talk.

"Wowwwww, Earth cuisine is soo much better than the stuff back home, with taste like these, I'm surprised my hubby hasn't eaten up all the food!" Psyona says, grabbing a biscuit, with Cosmic reaching for the same biscuit at the same time.

Cosmic growls at her, saying angrily, "my biscuit!", to which Psyona rubs the top of her hand over his, looking sweetly at him, as if a love spell, making Cosmic quickly pull his hand back and hiss at her.

"He has." Brimstone starts to say. "You need to stay here over the weekend and watch."

"That reminds me of a story." Psyona starts saying. "When we were kids, I was protecting him, I always was now thinking about it. My Cosmics not that much of a fighter, but I care for him all the same," Psyona says sweetly, as Cosmic sulks at the dinner table.

"We thought at first you were here to invade," Sonar says to her after everyone except Cosmic awws at the comment.

"I'm like the Wovah species," Psyona starts saying with sass. "I don't invade, I raid."

Everyone laughed, all except Cosmic, who excused himself from the dinner table and went to his room as the others asked her questions and seemed to have a good time. Cosmic went to his bed, got under the covers, and sadly tried to go to sleep.

"I don't wanna go back home..." Cosmic says to himself softly. "She won't leave till I do..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

"Psyona taught me some new dance moves from her planet!" Sparkles is seen saying to Digital at the table in the morning now.

"She also explained to me the aftermath quantum of pocket blackhole formation in a simplified equation," Digital replied back.

"She's awesome," Sonar says, walking up to the table.

"Where is she anyways?" Brimstone asked, walking in with Cosmic.

"Morning aliens!" Psyona shouts to everyone, walking in nothing but a large t-shirt over her. She walks over to Cosmic, and kisses him, making him shake after, looking scared.

"Is that Cosmics shirt?" Digital asked.

"Mines now," Psyona says. "Everything of his is mines now," Psyona says, with a devilish grin after.

Cosmics green oval keychain, Brimstones red oval watch, Sonars orange oval pin, Sparkles pink oval necklace, and Digitals blue oval bracelet all started flashing and beeping at the same time.

"Everyones thingie is beeping," Psyona says, then looks down at her chest. "Is mines supposed to do that?"

Digital double tapped her blue oval bracelet as she says, "The Streamer Beamer."

"What's that?" Psyona asked, resting her head on Cosmics left shoulder, hugging him from behind now.

"It's like a computer, walkie talkie and other stuff all in one," Brimstone says.

"Zenova!" Psyona says in surprise. "I gotta get me one of those."

Digital rubbed her fingers across her blue Streamer Beamer, having it now show a hologram 3-d view of a map in transparent blue. "There's a Shifter sighted on the west side of town, near Meganome Hospital." Digital starts to say.

"A construction site nearby," Digital says as Psyona interrupts her.

"So what's going on?" Psyona ask. "Talk to me like I'm brand new here, like planet new."

"Hero stuff." Sparkles start saying. "Stop the badguys, save the world, that kind of stuff."

"Okay, well then, can we take my ship?" Psyona ask. "It's much faster than the Tarusian Flyer Elite, better defenses, and weaponry too."

Everyone agreed to the idea, except Cosmic who says, "You should stay here, it can get dangerous."

"You're not getting rid of me husband," Psyona says teasingly. "Besides, I can take care of myself, and you too, so I'm coming along."

Cosmic groaned.

"All I need to do is go change, and you're going to help me with that," Psyona says, grabbing Cosmic by his right hand, pulling him away to his room.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Digital says, watching.

"I thought you couldn't feel emotions?" Sparkles asked.

"I cannot." Digital starts to say. "This is why I said almost."

The other three started laughing alittle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"The guy's name is Brickstone," Psyona is seen saying next to a half-built building, with the others standing around listening." "He has super strength and a super tough body, and he knows I landed here yesterday..." Psyona looks confused as she pauses and then continues to speak again.

"This doesn't make any sense... Somebody wanted him to cause destruction here, but I can't see in his mind who..." Psyona says. "not that there's much in there, the more I probe, I just keep seeing darkness."

"Heh." "Probe." Sonar remarks.

"We'll ask him then." Sparkles say.

"We beat the crap out of him first, then ask him," Brimstone says, creating a black flamed fireball in the palm of his right hand.

"With all the info you have just given us, are physical attacks really useful against this man?" Digital asked Psyona.

"No." Psyona starts to say. "Nor is all the cosmic lights on in his head, so I'll handle this myself."

"Cosmic lights?" Cosmic asked.

"Means he's not too bright, not very smart," Brimstone said.

"Oh." Cosmic replied as Sonar tried not to laugh.

Psyona kissed Cosmic, calling him her starlight, and then ran inside the still in construction building.

The others ran inside after her, seeing a six foot tall, brownish- red skinned man bending up steel bars. Psyona then whistles, getting his attention. The man called Brickstone stops to turn around, while the others watch from a distance.

"I'm taking you in as a criminal suspect of the Nebula Starlight Brigade!" Psyona says to him, sounding proud, and doing weird signs with her hands.

"What," Brickstone asks, then turns around to go back to bending steel bars that are holding up the building, not paying anymore attention to her.

Psyona placed her right hand on Brickstones shoulder. "Hey!" She starts yelling. "Who sent you?What are you doing here?"

Brickstone yelled in anger, grabbing her arm and tossed her to the ceiling, towards a steel beam sticking out the side of the building. Psyona waved around her hands, levitating herself, stopping to float in mid-air now.

"Okay, that was the first and only warning," Psyona says with abit of anger. She keeps floating in mid-air, her green and purple eyes rotating while she waves her hands around more, in the direction of more steel bars. She then waved her hands up over her head as the steel bars lifted up. Psyona thrust her hands infront of herself with a yell, making the steel bars plow into Brickstones head and chest with loud sounds.

Brickstone backed up, grunting angrily as the bars fell down to the ground on both sides of him. He angrily charged towards Psyona, placing his hands into fists, running at her as fast as he can. He punched at her with his right fist, Psyona moves out the way of it by floating herself over him. Brickstone glanced back at her, as Psyona lands on the ground, crouched down low. She places her right hand to the ground, and waves her left hand back, lifting up another steel bar, lifting it up behind her in midair.

Psyona waved her left hand forward, sending the steel bars at Brickstones face, then placed her left hand down to the ground, waves her right hand infront of herself. A steel bar slams against Brickstones legs, making him fall down, facefirst to the floor. Psyona gets up, waving her right arm upward, making Brickstone lift up in the air as he grunts and tries to hold onto the ground beneath him. Psyona placed both her hands infront of herself, open palmed, and grinds her teeth, straining some. 

She then raised her hands over her head, shouting out to herself how heavy he is. Brickstone gets raised up even higher from the ground, and Psyona swings her arms down to her legs, quickly with a yell. Brickstone gets thrown thru a brick wall, crashing thru it and falling to the ground on the other side of it. Psyona levitates thru the gap she just created in the wall, with Brickstone shaking his body, standing up. He runs over to a nearby bulldozer, and picks it up and lifts it over his head with his bare hands.

Brickstone throws it at Psyona with an angry yell, and Psyona place both her hands infront of herself, open palmed. She then moves her arms to the right, puffing out the side of her mouth with anger, making the bulldozer crash into the brick wall behind her with psychokinesis. The impact of the nearby crash sends Psyona to fall down to the ground, and Brickstone yells, running at her again. He grabs a large steel bar and swings it at her.

Psyona levitates herself out the way, and the steel bar slams to the ground, creating a large dent on the floor. Psyona thrust her open palmed right hand at him, pushing him back alittle, then thrust her left hand, moving him back a little bit more from a distance. She then pulled her hands to her shoulders, and pushed them forward, pushing into Brickstone with psychokinesis, sending him tumbling backward into a cement truck feet behind him. 

The force of Brickstone plowing into the cement truck makes the truck topple over on its side. Brickstone lands on his back, making a mold on the side of it, a little dazed sounding and looking.

Psyona waved her arms in all directions, lifting up steamrollers, steelbars, shovels, jackhammers and all equipment around her, and with a thrust of her hands, sends it all at, and into Brickstone. The cement truck barrel busted open as Psyona then raised her arms up infront of herself, towards her forehead. She then swings her arms past her legs, making the items lift up in midair over Brickstone, then dropping them all back down on him. She huffed and puffed while the cement truck tires blow out from the weight of the impact.

Psyona turns around to the others and bows. Everyone except Cosmic clapped and cheered for her. 

"Thank you, thank you," Psyona says, as she keeps taking a bow. 

The steamroller is now seen dropping from out the sky, and landing a foot away from behind Psyona, as her eyes get big, and she panics. She turns around to see that Brickstone threw it, and is already running towards her now, fists out, and filled with rage.

"Oh..." Psyona says, now cussing in her Crez language.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"Hands off my fiance!" Cosmic yells at Brickstone, right hand raised out. A green rotating ring, and a purple rotating ring form around Brickstones chest. Cosmic moves his fingers while talking while Brickstone starts floating upward, looking confused. 

"Gravitize!" Cosmic yells, as more purple and green rings form around Brickstones arms and legs. Brickstone starts twirling around in midair, heading in all directions, switching the direction every few seconds. Cosmic raise out his left hand, moving the fingers on that hand too while Brickstone starts to look dizzy. More of the purple and green rings appear behind Brickstone this time, in midair.

"Magnetize!" Cosmic yells, as Brickstone starts getting pulled thru the middle of the rotating rings behind him. Brickstone gets pulled backward, as more rings form infront of him, thrusting him forward as well. Brickstone keeps going back and forth thru the rings, as many more form all around the building. Brickstone moves to those as well, each one infront of a brick wall, sending him crashing thru it without a delay.

Brickstone crashes thru the walls, in all directions, and switching between feet first, head first, his back into it first, him being unable to get free of the rings, being pulled to the rings like a magnet.

"Pressurize!" Cosmic yells, as the rings disappear now from around the building, a new set forming on the side of the building, that clings Brickstone to it. Brickstone tries to pull away, his veins bulging, pinned to the wall with his back to it by bone breaking gravity.

" Gravitize!" Cosmic yells, creating a purple ring, and a green ring around the steamroller. More rings form around every other construction vehicle and item around as Cosmic keeps moving his fingers. The items float up in midair and float thru the middle of rings leading towards Brickstone. 

"Magnetize!" Cosmic yells, as the items, ranging from dump trucks to pickaxes, zoom quickly thru the rings towards Brickstone, as he then yells, "Pressurize!"

Brickstone yells, eyes big, a moment before the vehicles and items slam into him from the force of gravity, bringing down the whole building from the impact. Brickstone is flipped onto his stomach, closing his eyes before smashing to the ground, with the items smashing ontop of him, and then the rest of the building becoming rubble and making a pile that buries all that underneath it.

Everyone just stares in shock, as Cosmic wipes his hands on his pants, and Psyona looks at him, and says with a surprised face, "Marry me."

'We already getting married." Cosmic says, walking over to the rubble now. Psyona grabs him and hugs him with the biggest smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

"See see, I knew you cared about me!" Psyona says to him, still hugging happily.

"It was in the moment..." Cosmic says, then sighs.

"Well, looks like I don't need to stay here and protect you anymore." Psyona starts saying sadly. "You can protect yourself now, and it looks like you have you're doing just fine with your new life. You got great friends, really good food, and butt-kicking techniques."

"So you won't stay here?" Cosmic asked her.

"And live in Meganome City?" Psyona starts to say. "No thanks, this place is known through the galaxy, that, and Terradon City."

"Why is that anyways?" Sonar asked.

Psyona shrugged before answering. "All I know is that this place is a hotspot for weirdness, not sure how and why tho, this, coming from a mindreader."

"We'll miss you." Sparkles say, hugging her now.

Digital handed Psyona a purple oval colored Streamer Beamer as she talked. "It's a Streamer Beamer like ours. You can use it to communicate with us from outer space, after all you've done, you deserve it."

Psyona looked at it and marveled, thanking her for it, and tied it around her hair, and placed it on the top of her forehead, positioned like a crown.

Cosmic hugged her, telling her to keep in contact with him on the Streamer Beamer, and then kissed her on the cheeks. Psyona blushed, and said to him, 'I always knew you really did like me, you couldn't hide it from your mind."

"Or my heart," Cosmic said.

"Did you just say something loving and sweet to me!?" Psyona asks in excitement.

"No," Cosmic says.

"I can still read your mind you know." Psyona smiles at him.

Cosmic just looks at her, and gives her another silent hug, as everyone else claps and awws.

"Raid their fridge before I leave?" Psyona asks in a whisper. "Take all their food and eat it while stocking my spaceship with it on the ride home?"

"I love you." Cosmic starts to whisper back. "Oh gosh yes." Cosmic finished saying with a devilish grin.


	8. Chapter 8

A red scaly man with a fice face and robotic armor on him is seen standing in the rain. Five kids stand infront of him, one pink haired girl called Sparkles, and a blonde haired girl called Digital. A orange haired boy is called Sonar, along with a brown haired boy called Brimstone. The fifth kid is a boy with green hair and purple streaks called Cosmic. 

"Where are the kids at!?" Sonar asked the fish-faced man.

"Red Snapper knows of no kids!" Red Snapper screamed at them.

"Is this guy really named Red Snapper?" Brimstone asked, and Sparkles laughed.

" A classified project of Terradon Biotech Industries." Digital start to say. "I can see why he was kept a secret tho..."

Cosmic looks at Red Snapper with hunger and licked his lips, pulling out a fork from one pants pocket, and a knife from the other pocket.

"I don't care how or what you are but just give us back the kids!" Sonar yelled at Red Snapper, this time with more anger.

"We pinpointed the missing kids to be in this area," Digital says.

"And you just happened to be here?" Sparkles asked with disbelief.

"Give em back now, and you won't get hurt as bad," Brimstone yelled. "Or we can always turn you into fishfry..." Brimstone finished saying, igniting his hands on fire with black colored flames.

It starts raining harder and Red Snapper shoots out streams of water from his hands at the kids called The Streamers. The Streamers move out the way, one stream of water blasting into Brimstone, knocking him to the ground, sliding him back to a tree, drenched. The second blast hits Sparkles and starts drowning her while knocking her too to the ground. Digital flipped her hands to the side of her arms, revealing two cannons, one from underneath each wrist.

Digital ran at him, about to fire from her cannons, as Red Snapper blasts water at her legs, sending her tumbling down to the ground and rolling off to the side. Cosmic and Sonar place their hands out infront of themselves in the direction of Red Snapper. Red Snapper shoots them both in the face with streams of water, starting to gurgle the rain dripping onto him. He keeps firing off water blasts at the kids, as soon as they try to stand back up.

Sonar starts coughing out water, trying to stand back up, just to get blasted again by a stream of water. He looks down at his hands, seeing them grow longer, and wider apart. Sonar stares in fear while Red Snapper keeps gurgling the rainwater and blasting the kids with continuous water blasts, soaking them all. 

"This would be the act known as waterboarding," Digital says, trying to get back up, only to be knocked back down again by a water blast.

"What's wrong with Sonar!?" Sparkles ask in surprise, seeing his back hunched over and his whole body getting bigger.

"Hey man, you okay?" Brimstone asked him, as Red Snapper started focusing his water blasts on just Sonar now. 

Sonars shirt starts stretching off, ripping into pieces, with an orange oval pin falling down from of it. The oval looking device, known as a Streamer Beamer, fell down to the ground on the side of him while orange fur sprouts out on his back. Sonar holds his head under his arms, everyone watching and asking him what's going on, even Red Snapper.

Red Snapper placed a hand on Sonars shoulder from behind, about to blast him with water from his other hand. Sonar quickly turned around, now seen with large bat ears, wings and sharp teeth. He has orange fur, big black non-pupil eyes with his pants still able to fit him. He stands up, bare-chested with muscles and abs, and sharp-clawed nails. Sonars shoes are ripped open at the front, exposing his furry orange fur clawed bat feet. 

Sonar angerily shrills at Red Snapper, and then jumped up ontop of him, knocking him down, and perched ontop of him now. The orange bat glanced around, with only his sound of loud, angry shrilling heard over everything else, making everyone cover their ears in a confused panic, and fear.

Episode #8: 'Freakout'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1

"It could be a cause of the stress, anger, confusion, nervousness..." Digital start to say while walking around holding a clipboard. Sonar lays on a metal table, shirtless, and inside of a metal plated room, the same one Father Circuit used to hold Digital. 

"I'm not sure what the cause of this is. Unplanned transformation could be a new ability of yours just now developing. Shifters have been known to change powers gain and or lose them as time goes on, especially during puberty when the body is already going thru changes, so does their dormant shifter powers." Digital finished saying as Sonar speaks now.

"Yeah, but I feel fine now, and I'm back to normal," Sonar says, looking over at Digital with a fake smile.

"You are not telling jokes nor acting like one." Digital starts to say. "This is anything but perceived as the normal for you. It could be a short term effect or long term. I will need to run more tests, for I first need to learn what triggered the change. What exactly happened beforehand?" Digital asked Sonar.

"I mean, it was the same." Sonar starts to say. "We were fighting Red Snapper and he kept splashing us. I mean, this low tier, joke villain was beating us and had kidnapped kids, so of course, I was angry. I just wanted to beat him and find the others."

"You sure?" Digital ask. "Anything else you can think of that could have caused it?"

"Just that I probably won't eat fish for a really long time now after seeing that," Sonar says, laughing a little after.

"So when you did the transformation..." Digital starts asking. "What was it like? What did you feel, hear, and see?"

Sonar answered with a excited face. "I mean, first I was in pain, but then, when I transformed, it was this adrenaline rush! I was like me, but the bat instincts kicked in, and I could hear my own heartbeat, even the gears, and switches inside your body! I could smell the day old pizza on Cosmics breath, I didn't even know it was a day old, but I could! My eyes were all blurry, I could sorta make you all out, but I would have to be right next to you." Sonar said, paused, and then continued to speak again.

"It was squiggly and blurry, just mostly colors and shapes, but I could hear Red Snapper moving, his right foot, then his left and when you ran over to me. It's like I could play it out in my head, visualize it, and by letting out those screams, I could like, feel what was around me like making mind images from the sound. It was cool, and I felt soo powerful."

"Could you control it?" Digital asked.

"Well.." Sonar starts to answer back with a uneasy tone of voice. "All I could do was watch and hear everything. Like I was just a ghost trapped inside the body. I couldn't control it, but at the same time, I just wanted to be in the passenger seat." 

"I hear," Digital said. "This reminds me. Did you see Sparkles in her new dress, the one that looks like a swimsuit?"

A nearby machine monitoring Sonars heartrate went up, as Sonar asked eagerly, "What dress?"

"That was a lie." Digital starts to respond. "We can rule out that it was not from the effect of hormones."

"Ha-ha," Sonar says sarcastically. 

Digital walks over to a computer console, and press a button to extend metal restraints over Sonar from the table.

"I will return in approximately one hour," Digital says, walking away.

"Hey!" Sonar starts saying loudly to her. "I don't need these on me, I'm not going to hurt myself." Sonar finished saying, fidgeting with an uneasy look.

Digital stops at the door, to glance back at Sonar and speak. "In the event, you happen to transform again, those restraints are not for your protection, instead, for the teams." Digital finished saying, leaving out the room now as she says, "fifty-nine minutes."

Sonar layed on the metal table, looking up at the ceiling, and puffed out the side of his mouth in boredom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

"He's evolving." Digital is seen saying while sitting down next to a couch, typing on a laptop. Brimstone, Sparkles, and Cosmic sit on the couch talking to her in the same room.

"So Sonar is like some kind of Megabat now?" Brimstone asked.

"More like a microbat." Digital replies. "From the data looked up, he fits into the characteristics of that type."

"He got bigger tho." Sparkles start to say. "I'm gonna go with Brimstone on that one, I like that name better."

"Is Sonar Sonar, or Sonar Megabat?" Cosmic asked with a whimper after.

"I'm not sure how long or how soon he will transform if this is what you are trying to ask," Digital says to Cosmic. "All of you could have evolving powers, as Sparkles can shapeshift objects into other objects, it is a possibility one day she can shapeshift living cells, being plants, animals, and even people." Digital finished saying.

"I just hope that he's okay..." Sparkles said with sadness, hugging a couch cushion now.

"Well, he seems fine at the moment," Digital said, as you now see Sonar in the other room, still laying on the metal table. His right arm starts shapeshifting and he screams out in pain as the view goes back to seeing Digital talking with the others in the other room now.

"Of course he cannot leave the infirmary just yet," Digital says.

You now see Sonars feet shapeshift into bat legs with orange fur on them, and long, sharp toenails as he keeps screaming out in pain, heart monitor machine showing danger, and an over-exceeding heartbeat now.

The view switches back to Digital and the others as she keeps talking. "Still more tests to be done. What triggers it, why now, and how to prevent it."

You now see Sonars face shapeshift into a bat face, growing large bat ears, eyes growing smaller to black beady eyes, his screams turning from human to the bat shrill voice.

"What was that?!" Brimstone is now seen asking. 

Digital squint her eyes, and place the laptop to the side, standing up. 

"Sonar!" Sparkles scream, and Cosmic howls.

The four run down a hallway, then another hallway, and a few more before stopping at a door. The door opens up and they rush inside, seeing a empty metal table with claw marks all over the broken metal restraints.

"Table he clawed thru!" Cosmic says in surprise.

Small pieces of the ceiling started falling down ontop of them, making them look up in response. They see a large tunnel in the ceiling, leading an open gap up to the roof of the building.

"That..was titanium steel..." Digital says in disbelief. "Both the table, and the ceiling."

They hear Megabats shrill screaming from outside the building, and the four look at each other with wide eyes, and in silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

A green ring, and a purple ring rotates around Brimstone, Cosmic, and Digitals stomach while the three of them are seen floating high up in the air, over buildings. Sparkles flew beside them, flapping her red butterfly looking wings on her back. Cosmic twiddles his fingers, and Digital looks at a blue oval shaped device as her bracelet while floating.

"That was smart planning ahead to put a tracker on his pants." Sparkles said to Digital.

"And now we should be able to track him on our Streamer Beamers," Digital replied, pressing a button on her blue oval bracelet, her Streamer Beamer, and a map of the area appeared over it. The translucent blue 3-D blueprint map showed an orange dot moving around on it.

"The schematics show his position moving westbound, so we simply need to find a way to trap him in this sector over here..." Digital says, pointing to a area on the map, and tracing her fingers around it in a circular motion as she continued talking. "If we can do this, we should be able to contain him with minimum casualties."

"It won't be easy." Sparkles start to say. "As long as we don't use our powers on him, he'll be okay right?" Sparkles asked Digital.

"We restrain him, not bruise him," Digital said.

"You're taking all the fun out of this Digital," Brimstone remarked.

"He's coming up!" Digital said, pointing infront of them.

Megabat is seen climbing up the side of a building, then perching himself ontop of the roof. He looks around, squeaking alittle, and sniffs the air around him. He glanced up in the direction of the other four, and lowly shrills at them. He raises up his batwings and jumps off, flapping his wings as he soars past more buildings.

The others float up behind him, with Sparkles flying past the other kids to reach Megabat first. Megabat glides under a bridge, between buildings, and over rooftops trying to avoid them. The others still followed behind him, and after a long chase, Megabat dropped down and perched on the side of another rooftop. Megabat glanced back at the others, looking angry. The kids landed on the same rooftop while Megabat growled at them.

Brimstone motioned for Megabat to come to him, saying, "Just say the word..." and Megabat responded by shrilling loudly at him. 

"That was the word!" Brimstone yelled, and jumps up and grabs Megabat around his neck. Megabat lifts up his left leg and kicks Brimstone off, Brimstone falls to the ground as Digital yells, "Change of tactics!"

Digital transformed her arms, flipping her hands back to the side of her arms, revealing cannons from her wrists. She aims and fires out violet colored balls of electricity at Megabat. Megabat jumps up, wings flapping, and glides at Digital. He kicks at her, left clawed foot, then right clawed foot, and lands infront of her as she drops down and rolls out the way.

Cosmic moves his fingers around while Megabat swipes his right foot at Sparkles. Sparkles ducks under and bobs out the way of his clawed foot. A purple ring, and then a green ring appears around Megabats stomach, making Megabat look up at the sky and shrill. The rings place high gravity around him, and the rooftop starts crumbling under his feet, while he still stands up, veins bulging out.

Large soundwaves emit from out his mouth while shrilling, making the others cover their ears, closing their eyes as their hair blows wildly in the wind from it. Brimstone gets up, about to charge at Megabat again as Digital screams out "Don't let the sound waves hit you!"

The four kids split up now, running around in all directions on the roof. Megabat screams down at the rooftop now, cracking, then breaking up the ground underneath their feet. Brimstone ignite his hands on fire with black colored flames and creates a black colored fireball in each hand. He throws both fireballs at Megabat, as Megabat shrills at the fireballs, evaporating them on impact.

Megabat then shrills at Brimstone, Brimstone drops down to the roof, getting out the way. The sound waves break apart and shortcircuit a generator box from where Brimstone moved from. The others look on in shock as Megabat shrills more around the roof. He creates holes and dents into nearby buildings around him, pieces of the roof ledge breaking off and apart. He keeps shrilling continuously while looking right to left, still held inplace by the ring's gravity. 

The others run around holding their ears in agony, and after a minute, Megabat stopped shrilling and placed his wings over the top half of his body infront of himself. He then spread his wings back behind himself and lets out another loud shrill. The sound waves spread from out his body in a full circle, Digital pulling everything to the crumbling rooftop ground beneath them. The sound waves hit into everything over their bodies and around them, busting out glass, cracking walls, and denting metal on the buildings near them.

The purple ring, along with the green ring disappeared around Megabat now. Megabat then glanced behind himself, looking down at the streets, eyeing a husky man walking down a sidewalk. Megabat blinked his eyes, and then spread out his wings, jumping off the roof and gliding down to the streets below.

People looked up, pointed, and screamed in fear. They ran as Megabat let out a low shrill, gliding behind the husky man now. The man runs after seeing Megabat and screams for help while Megabat shrills alittle louder this time. He grabs the man by placing his clawed toenails on the man's shoulders, picks him up and flaps his wings to fly off into the night sky. 

Digital watches from the rooftop, along with the others as she speaks. "He is too far away now to take a shot. Fast as well."

"Megabat is loose is Meganome city." Brimstone starts to say. "I can see the headline now."

"And he's got a hostage!" Sparkles says in a panic.

"Stop him we," Cosmic says.

"The guy can blast soundwaves from out his body," Brimstone says. "Not going to lie, that can be a problem."

"We need to plan on how to deal with this," Digital responded.

"Without hurting him right?" Sparkles asked.

Noone ever answered her back on that question.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

"Since he is a shifter, that is why he can scream out soundwaves with such devasting high volume." Digital is seen now saying to the others. A purple ring, and a green ring float around her stomach along with Brimstone and Cosmics. The three of them continue talking while floating in midair, and Sparkles flying beside them with her red butterfly looking wings.

"It would explain his orange fur since the same color of his hair. The bat transformation probably amplifies his powers tenfold, yet why did he attack that man?" Digital ask herself outloud.

Sparkles double-taps her pink oval necklace, her own Streamer Beamer. A pink translucent 3-D hologram map of the city shines out from it, with an orange dot moving across the map.

"Hungry," Cosmic says.

"Only a handful of bat species actually feed off of blood," Digital says in response. "The rest eat fish, fruits, and insects. With Sonar being of the microbat category, I did not assess he would feed off of people."

"Yeah, but if a big bat has a big appetite, I don't think one orange is going to do the trick," Brimstone said. "Besides, all of a sudden turning into a giant bat kinda changed up the rules, so we can rule out that his feeding habits are not the norm too."

"As a blood feeder, he would need something big, yes." Digital starts saying. "Like a cow, or..."

"A human." Sparkles interrupt Digital by saying sadly. "Since we're in a city full of people..."

"It's a all you can bleed buffet for it then." Brimstone interrupts Sparkles now by talking. "And Sonar just grabbed a steak."

"At this rate, we may have to stop him for good," Digital says.

"It's still Sonar!" Sparkles start protesting. "It's still him as the bat, I just need to talk to him and maybe..."

"Sparkles." Digital interrupts her to say now. "I know you want to save him, yet we must save the city first. This could mean we have to..."

"He's my friend!" Sparkles said loudly, cutting off Digitals words now. "Our friend! How can you think like that!"

"Sometimes your friends can change on you." Brimstone starts saying. "Sometimes..it's best to let them go." Brimstone finished saying with sadness in his voice.

"I can get thru to him, just give me time!" Sparkles yelled.

"And what if he hurts you, or worse?" Brimstone asked.

"I'll take the risk." Sparkles replied.

"Well, we won't," Digital says coldly.

Sparkles started pressing a button on her Streamer Beamer as Cosmic patted her shoulder as reassurance and a sad look on his quiet face. A dialpad in translucent pink appeared as a hologram, shapeshifted from the map. Sparkles dialed numbers and said to the others she's going to call his cellphone. The sound of a phone ringing is heard by the kids on speakerphone.

You now see the husky man screaming at Megabat, walking around, looking up at the ceiling in a large cave. Megabat hangs upside down on the cave ceiling, his large wings covering over himself.

"Look, I'll be good!" The man starts saying in a pleading voice to Megabat. "I promise, just let me go! I'm sorry! I'll never do wrong again! Please!"

The cellphone starts ringing and vibrating in Megabats pants pocket, making him spread out his wings and start shrilling. The cellphone keeps ringing, as Megabats shrills became the same sound of the ringtone, copying it. 

The man watched in fear after a moment of this. The cellphone stopped ringing, but Megabat still kept making the same ringtone sound. Megabat then stopped, and closed up his mouth, licking his lips while looking hungry at the frightened man now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

"Help me! I'm in here!" The husky man's voice is heard yelling out now. Brimstone, Cosmic, Digital, and Sparkles step inside the same cave. Digital lifts a finger infront of herself, the finger pulls back, revealing a bright, shining flashlight from underneath it. 

"He could be anywhere in here. Bats prefer the darkness. They can track their prey better in it." Digital says as Cosmic then gulps his throat. Digital lead them inside the dark cave, flashlight finger infront, and shining it around in all directions.

"I'm over here!" The man's voice is heard yelling. "To the left of the light! Hurry!"

The kids ran over to the left of the cave, with Sparkles yelling out that they don't see him. They stopped, seeing Megabats face come to the flashlight finger, and opened up his mouth. Everyone moved out the way in horror as a shrill soundwave blasted from out of Megabats mouth, and into the cave wall behind Cosmic, turning it into stone rubble.

"I'm so glad you're here." Megabat is seen saying in the man's voice from mimicking. "Thank you so much for showing up!"

"What.. tha..." Brimstone says in a freaked out voice.

"Whoa." Sparkles replied after.

Megabat then puffed up his chest, tilted his head back, and then let out a shrill in front of them just as the kids ran back out the way. Megabat shrilled angrily as the soundwaves blasted into more of the cavern walls, creating dust and rocks to fall down in broken pieces. Digitals hands flipped back to the side of her arms, revealing cannons from her wrists. Brimstone ignited his whole body on fire with black colored flames as Sparkles rubbed her hands together. She created a white glow over them, with sparkles in the same light, of different colors. Cosmic started twidling his fingers in the direction of Megabat.

A purple ring and a green ring appeared around Megabats right foot, the pressure of high gravity holding his right foot down inplace now. Brimstone throws a black fireball from between both of his hands while Digital blasted out two violent colored balls made of electricity at Megabat. Both attacks hit him, putting black flames over him, and crackling violet colored electricity zapping around his body.

Megabat looks up at the ceiling and shrills in pain, and Sparkles scream for the others to stop. She runs over to help Megabat, as he then flaps his wings as fast as he can, putting out the flames with a large gust of wind, and blowing more gust of wind at them. The wind knocks everyone down to the ground and the rings around Megabats foot disappear from Cosmic losing his focus.

Megabat flies up to the ceiling and then stomps back down to the ground with a hard stomp. Brimstone rolls out the way just in time before Megabats feet would have stomped him. Megabat then swipes his right wing at Digital as she starts to stand back up. The swipe knocks her back down, and Brimstone blasts out two streams of blackfire from the palm of his hands at Megabats head. Megabat shrills and ducks under the blackflame streams, blasting a soundwave at the ground infront of Cosmic.

Cosmic runs at Megabat, but then falls into the hole created from Megabats soundwave a moment later. The other three stand up as Megabat flies up and hovers near the ceiling, wings flapping. He flies around the cave ceiling, shrilling down below him, sending soundwaves from out his mouth and into the ground below, trying to hit the kids. 

"Make some noise, and lots of it!" Digital yelled.

Sparkles rubbed her hands again, creating another glow around them with different colored sparkles. She then touched a piece of the cavern wall, shapeshifting it into a giant speaker. 

"Can you program the Streamer Beamers to the speaker by wireless?" Sparkles asked Digital in a loud voice.

"Smart," Digital says, and starts moving her fingers on her Streamer Beamer bracelet. 

Brimstone starts throwing black fireballs at Megabat, missing him with each throw as Megabat flies out the way with ease. Megabat keeps shrilling down at them in anger, missing them too, too busy trying to avoid the fireballs shooting up at him. Sparkles kept running around, glowing her hands, and touching parts of the cave to shapeshift into loudspeakers. 

"Establishing a wireless connection to all sound enabled devices nearby," Digital yelled out, still running and tapping the screen of her blue Streamer Beamer.

Cosmic started floating up out of the hole in the ground with a green ring, and a purple ring floating around his torso, fingers moving on both his hands.

"Cosmic, I need you to magnetize Megabats neck to a speaker, any speaker!" Digital shouts at him.

Cosmic nodded, and created rings around Megabats neck. He then while moving the fingers on one hand in the direction of a speaker, created rings infront of it. The green ring, along with a purple one, rotated in opposite directions of each other around Megabats neck, pulling him towards the rings by the speaker with magnetic force and against his will. Sparkles create headphones for everyone after shapeshifting rocks into them, and gives them to the other three while Megabat digs his claws into the ground. Megabat tries to stop himself,shrilling, yet to no avail as the rings just have him drag his clawed feet across in the ground.

With headphones on everyone, Sparkles look at Digital and gives a thumbs up. Digital moves more fingers across her Streamer Beamer, having a annoying little kids song play from out every speaker, the kids Streamer Beamers, and Sonars cellphone. The Streamer Beamers flash colors while they do, from Digitals blue bracelet, Sparkles pink necklace, Brimstones red oval watch, and Cosmics green oval keychain. 

Megabat shrills at all the speakers he can destroy with his soundwave in his view, yet still held down by the rings around his neck. Megabat then released a soundwave from his body, shortcircuiting every speaker in the cave, along with their Streamer Beamers and Sonars cellphone. 

The music stops, and so does everyone else except Megabat, seeing that their plan just failed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

Brimstone threw his headphones, then Streamer Beamer in anger at Megabat, as it kept flashing and beeping, along with the other Streamer Beamers, to alert them that it needed to be repaired.

"Wait." Digital starts to say as everyone else took off their headphones to listen. "Everyone else toss your Streamer Beamer somewhere. The noise, just like the rain earlier confuses him. It's too much noise for him to take in, he won't be able to fight us properly this way."

The others kneeled down to drop their Streamer Beamers on the ground around Megabat, making him glance around, looking and walking around slowly, confused. He then covered up his ears with his wings, closing up his eyes in pain, starting to talk in different voices as he screams out.

"Stop", he says in Sparkles voice.

"Why not?" He says in Digitals voice.

"Whatever." He said in Brimstones voice.

Majeek?" He says in Cosmics voice.

The Streamer Beamers keep flashing and beeping around the cave as he too kept walking around, talking in the others mimicked voices.

"Why is he the leader?" Megabat says in Brimstones voice.

"This could be a problem." He says in Digitals voice.

"I'm not going back home." He says in Cosmics voice.

"Look I know what you was going to ask." Megabat says in Sparkles voice. "And I'm sorry but the answer is no." Megabat finished saying, looking at Sparkles, looking sad and tears in his eyes starting to form.

Sparkles ran up to him and hugged, her eyes closed as she says softly, "If you wanna be mad at me, I understand. But I want you back to normal, I don't wanna see you like this... I was scared okay, but I wanna be with you Sonar. The real Sonar, not Megabat. Really, I do."

A tear streamed down her left eye cheek as Megabat looked down at her and slowly started wrapping his giant wings around her as a hug. He starts changing back to his regular form, shirtless and shoes still torn.

"I never wanna lose you," Sparkles says to him in a whisper.

"I never wanna lose you too." Sonar whispers back to her in his own voice.

The two kept hugging each other in silence, and sadness as Cosmic said in perfect english, "Well, it's about time they got together."

Digital and Brimstone look at Cosmic with an already shocked face, looking even more shocked after Cosmic said that.

"Let's go home boyfriend," Sparkles says to Sonar sweetly, pulling away from the hug, but holding his hands with hers.

"This is romantic and all, but can someone let me down from here!" The husky man yelled, now seen up above, hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

"Shh." Digital starts to say. "They are having a moment. Let them finish."

Sonar gives out a bat squeak before laughing along with Sparkles after hearing that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

"So we are not sure how or why you turned, if you will do so again and if it will be permeant." Digital is seen saying to the other four kids in a room.

Sonar tickles Sparkles side as she giggles and playfully kicks at him.

Cosmic claps at the sight and Brimstone rolls his eyes at it.

"Regardless, if it happens again..." Digital continues to say. "I'll be ready for it."

"Ready..how?" Sonar asks with abit of fear.

Digital just opens up her laptop computer and starts typing on.

Sparkles poke Sonar and then kissed his left cheek, and the two of them snuggled.

"Good thing we saved that guy in time," Brimstone said. "He could have said thanks tho."

"It was something about that guy." Sonar starts saying. "While as Megabat, he only went after him, tho I could sense all the other people around me in the streets..."

You now see the husky man from earlier opening the door of his apartment, tossing his keys to the side, and walks past a large tank, then taps on it.

"Sorry I'm late, but wouldn't you believe it, but daddy almost got eaten by a bat!" The man starts to say to the tank. "I moved from Terradon city just to get away from stuff like that!"

The man sighed, walking away from the tank, and into another room, opening up a large closet door. You see kids tied up and held in tanks, screaming for help through their bandaged mouths as he talks to them. 

"Now kids, it's just the way the foodchain is. I need blood to feed and lots of it, so if you promise to be quiet, I'll let you live alittle longer..."

Some of the kids got quiet, as others screamed even louder, with one screaming out the muffled word 'bug'.

"We ticks like to be referred to as insects." The man says as a long, black harpoon looking object sprang from his opening wide mouth, starting to peel off some of his skin, revealing a large, black, bug looking eye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
